Camino a 221B de Baker Street
by akuma snake
Summary: Sherlock esta vivo y ha vuelto, ha descubierto cosas que no imaginaba sobre todo relacionadas con sus sentimientos por John, ahora es momento de que John descubra los suyos. Contiene Slash Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado dos años de su muerte, aun corría por el mundo intentando atrapar a Moriarty y sus secuaces, este no había muerto ese día en el techo y quien lo perseguía tampoco, recibía mensajes de su hermano y su dinero para poder seguir, pero en realidad no tenía ningún interés en hablar con él, ni verlo, por un segundo otra imagen inundo su cerebro, pero la dejo pasar, Sebastian Moran era su objetivo ahora, respiro profundo y siguió en lo suyo… pero algo estaba mal, miró de nuevo, Moran no aparecía y no entendía porque, debía estar ahí, a menos que hubiese cambiado el foco, si no era la señora Hudson por quien iría esta vez entonces seria, su corazón dio un vuelco y se levando rápidamente, pues estaba acostado en el piso del edificio frente a Baker Street vigilando a sus enemigos desde un agujero que el mismo había hecho.

Corrió y tomó atajos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la nueva casa de John, seguro ese era su objetivo, al llegar ahí observo a Moran acercarse al edificio, uno de sus hombres se le acercó e hizo un gesto negativo, Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, no alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación pero supo de inmediato por sus gestos que algo no estaba bien, el secuas de Moran estaba sucio, la ropa la llevaba hace días, su cabello revuelto, sus ojeras, su palidez, al mismo tiempo que su serenidad y frialdad, de seguro estaba vigilando a John hacia tiempo, intento acercarse más para poder oír.

-Morirá de cualquier forma, no tiene sentido, aunque aliviarías su sufrimiento- el hombre hablaba con calma como si no importara nada de lo que decía.

-En ese caso, habrá que rastrear al mayor de los Holmes, es la única forma- Moran se dió media vuelta y se marcho

Sherlock arrugo la nariz, su hermano no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, pero a que se referia con "morirá de cualquier forma" miró la puerta de la casa de John, al mismo tiempo que su celular sonó, era Mycroft nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

-¿Que ocurre con John?- noto su propia tensión al preguntar eso, pero no le dió importancia

-Está muy enfermo Sherlock… morirá, esto es tu culpa- la voz de su hermano sonaba tan distante e insoportable como siempre, colgó y miró otra vez a esa puerta tomando una decisión

Eran pasada las 6 cuando un hombre toco a la puerta Mary abrió un poco sorprendida, el tipo era alto, de cabello gris y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un bastón y un delantal blanco

-Me envió el señor Mycroft Holmes, para revisar a su marido señora Watson- Mary lo miró sorprendida, pero no era la primera vez que el tal Mycroft hacia esas cosas, llevarse a John a extrañas horas, enviar gente por él, incluso regalarles una costosa casa cerca del rio

-Entre, aunque dudo que quiera verlo, ni siquiera me deja entrar a mi- La mujer lo hizo entrar y lo guio hasta la habitación donde estaba su marido, de pronto sintió como si la fueran a atacar pero al girarse solo se encontró con esos fríos ojos mirándola con desprecio, no fue capaz de articular palabra y solo señalo la habitación

-Doctor Watson-el hombre se acercó y dió un golpecito a la puerta, desde dentro se escucho un pequeño gemido, los ojos se le entrecerraron, se metió una mano al bolsillo y saco algo, lo metió en la cerradura y abrió sin dificultad –vaya a ver su telenovela, me hare cargo- después de decir esto cerró la puerta y le volvió a echar llave, Mary se quedó de una pieza sin comprender nada, pero le hizo caso y se alejó, de seguro era un medico ministerial o algo así, a pesar del profeso odio que le tenía su marido a Mycroft sabía que este hombre tenía poder y contactos

Ya dentro de la habitación el hombre se acercó a la cama, donde un pequeño John en posición fetal temblaba de manera espasmódica

-John- su voz había cambiado, ya no era una actuación estaba frente a algo horrible –John- volvió a llamar y lo tomó de un brazo, sintió el ardor de su piel, así como lo húmedo que estaba, la fiebre se lo estaba comiendo, no había recibido medicación ni tratamiento, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? –John, soy Sherlock- notó como los temblores cesaron y unos vidriosos ojos gris verdoso lo miraban como si fuese un ser de otro planeta

De pronto estaba en el suelo con el cuerpo de su amigo encima afirmándolo por el cuello del delantal, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y rojos, pero el agarre no duro, estaba débil y no pudo evitar desplomarse sobre Sherlock, este lo levantó sin dificultad, estaba muy delgado y su cabello más largo de lo normal

-John, eres doctor, ¿de que estas enfermo?– Sherlock sabia muchas cosas, pero a pesar de que no le gustara no sabia exactamente que había estado haciendo su amigo, se giró para buscar por la habitación pero lo estaba sujetando por la manga… si… el mismo agarre que el día que habían huido de la policía, sintió nostalgia, los ojos de John lo miraban fijamente

-Sherlock está muerto- susurro con debilidad –murió hace años- el dolor salía en cada palabra

-John… no morí- no era el momento de dar explicaciones -¿de que estas enfermo?- lo tomó del brazo a lo que este respondió apretando mas el agarre

-¡Sherlock está muerto!- sus ojos se habían entornado y lo que intentaba ser un grito fue un gemido doloroso y triste

-Si John, pero por hoy vino a verte- no le prestó más atención, se estaba volviendo insoportable, se levantó miro todas las cosas sobre el velador, había una taza usada hacia poco, el café aun se olía, sin azúcar como siempre, entrecerró los ojos y se giro, John estaba frente a él mirándolo hacia arriba, de pronto un débil puño le golpeo la cara lo cual lo hizo retroceder, a pesar de todo John había sido militar y habían cosas que no cambiaban

-Lárgate- respiraba con dificultad, los temblores volvían –estás vivo… mentiste… me mentiste- parecía que lloraría pero es probable que fuera la fiebre

-No lo hare- su acostumbrada arrogancia lo dominaba –estás enfermo y de alguna manera es mi culpa- miró la taza ahora en el suelo y notó como el café brillaba a pesar de la tenue luz de la lámpara -¿hace cuanto bebes este café?- miro a John preocupado pero este estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con mirada ausente –¿hace cuanto estás enfermo?- lo zarandeo un poco a lo que este apenas reacciono

-Café 2 semanas, enfermo 1- respondió como un robot -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto entre un mar de infinitas preguntas y dolor

-Hacer que mejores y volver a estar muerto- respondió con frialdad pero John quien más lo conocía percibió una nota de dolor en su voz, otra vez el agarre en su manga lo sujetaba –debo tomarte una muestra de sangre y analizarla, te están envenenando- Mycroft tenía razón, siempre la tenía, era su culpa todo aquello, tomó el teléfono y habló rápidamente –envía a alguien a analizar su sangre y el café, es algún tipo de veneno- colgó y miro a John

-Moriré yo esta vez- casi parecía que lo añoraba, Sherlock reprimió sus impulsos y simplemente lo obligo a acostarse y lo cubrió –estás vivo y no tengo suficientes fuerzas para partirte la cara, hijo de pu**- Sherlock medio sonrió ante esto a lo que John devolvió su sonrisa

A pesar de todo, a pesar de las mentiras, a pesar del dolor, ahí seguía su incondicional amigo, el único que confiaba su vida al monstruo de Holmes, al fenómeno, al sociópata, el único que a pesar de todo no lo había olvidado ni abandonado, el único que a pesar de 2 años de ausencia le sonreía con honestidad, pasaron 5 minutos y la asistente de Mycroft estaba en la puerta recibiendo las muestras que debían analizar Sherlock enfatizó lo importante que era que fuera rápido, recibió unos medicamentos paliativos, para bajar la fiebre y el dolor, hasta que le llevaran el definitivo. Miró a la esposa de John con la misma arrogancia y molestia de antes y le cerró la puerta en la cara sin darle explicaciones, la mujer golpeo y llamo durante un rato, la falta de respuesta la hizo desistir

-John- le tendió la mano y entrego los medicamentos, dándoselos solo con agua, este los recibió sin chistar y se recostó otra vez –la dejare entrar si quieres- eso se oía tan falso como cuando le decía a alguien que era inteligente, pero John dormía producto del cansancio y la debilidad, Sherlock se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama esperando el llamado de su hermano y que volvieran pronto

Dos horas más tarde se despertó, no sabía en qué momento se había dormido ni como, pero estaba cansado había dormido muy poco en los últimos dos años, tenía una manta sobre él, John estaba sentado en la cama leyendo, aun estaba débil, la fiebre había bajado, no debía tomarle la temperatura para notarlo, era obvio, lo miro unos segundos mas

-John… ¿estás mejor?- al mover la manta sintió su olor, no pudo evitar distraerse un momento, algo andaba mal eso le estaba pasando bastante seguido

-Ha bajado la fiebre, de seguro cuando lleguen los asistentes de Mycroft podre recuperarme- su voz sonaba tan pacifica como siempre, Sherlock lo miro con atención

-No me has preguntado como sobreviví, tampoco porque lo hice, ni donde estuve todo este tiempo-

-Eres Sherlock Holmes, el hombre más increíble que conozco, quiero saberlo y con detalles, pero no podre recordarlo todo, mi cerebro no funciona con claridad aun, según tu nunca lo ha hecho claro- John estaba demasiado relajado

-Tampoco estas molesto- Sherlock estaba desconcertado

-Si lo estoy- por primera vez clavó sus ojos en los del detective consultor –pero lo he estado muchas veces y sé que no conseguiré nada, no te negare que te partiría la cara, que quiero estrangularte, pero ¿de qué serviría?, tengo una vida nueva, una esposa amorosa y aun así siempre quise que estuvieras vivo- tal vez su honestidad se debía a la fiebre aun presente, pero en realidad siempre le había sido completamente abierto, ya que aunque no le dijera nada Sherlock podía leerlo a la perfección –habría preferido que no me mintieras, que me dejaras ayudarte, estoy dolido Sherlock, pero tú eres así, no te importan los demás y eso me incluye, soy solo un hombre más que pasó en tu vida y fue tu compañero de piso, lo ves nada ha cambiado- sus voz sonaba amarga y triste, pero resignada

-Eso no es del todo cierto- tenía que explicarle aunque no fuera el momento –Solo debía acabar con Moriarty si tú estabas ahí me habría desconcentrado- esto hizo que John lo mirara sin comprender –en muchas circunstancias te necesite, no había con quien hablar, ni nadie que confiara en mi o me halagara- John rodo los ojos, si no lo conociera tan bien se habría tomado eso casi como un insulto pero sabía que para Sherlock eso significaba más que una declaración amorosa para una novia –me hiciste mucha falta, amigo mío- le tendió una mano, John se limito a darle un apretón –tu me importas mucho-

-¿Aun te persigue ese demente?- John no hizo caso alguna a la última declaración, Sherlock asintió, John solo bajo la vista –¿Lestrade sabe?- asintió otra vez, sintió un retorcijón pero lo ignoró, no debía preguntarle por Mycroft era obvio, siempre lo sabía todo –¿Molly?- asintió de nuevo, eso le dolió mas, sintió como su pecho se oprimía y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al corazón, Sherlock hizo el ademan de levantarse pero Watson lo detuvo –¿La señora Hudson?-

-Desde ayer, iban a matarla así que tuve que prevenirla, no podía hacer otra cosa- John asintió esta vez –Quería decirte, pero debía protegerte- John lo miro muy sorprendido, iba a preguntar mas cuando el móvil sonó, era Mycroft, los medicamentos habían llegado, Sherlock se levantó y recibió los remedios en conjunto con el diagnostico y volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la nariz a Mary quien no insistió –Intoxicación por plomo, no fueron grandes dosis, estarás bien en un par de semanas… trataron de matarte sin que me diera cuenta, - Sherlock golpeó el muro enfurecido consigo mismo, John no dijo nada –ten- le entregó los medicamentos

-Deberías irte ya- John miraba hacia abajo otra vez, Sherlock se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo sin previo aviso, alzo las cejas y le devolvió el abrazo, reprimió las ganas de golpearlo y llorar al mismo tiempo

-Así que… vivirás aquí ahora…- la voz de Sherlock sonaba insegura –ella es… muy especial para ti ¿verdad?- John asintió con la cabeza -¿seguirás trabajando en el hospital?- asintió otra vez -¿y conmigo?- John sonrió, esa sonrisa suya, boba, amable, bonachona, sincera, y asintió con la cabeza

-Siempre que me necesites- volvió a sonreír –aunque la calavera sentirá celos- Sherlock sonrió también

-Claro que te necesito- lo tomó por las manos sin darse cuenta de lo feliz y renovado que se sentía, noto la mirada sorprendida de su amigo ante su reacción, lo soltó pero la sonrisa aun se mantenía en su rostro

Se levanto de la cama sintiendo que estaba completo, cada partícula de su cuerpo vibraba llena de vida, tomo el bastón que era parte de su disfraz y se giro hacia John

-No salgas hasta que yo vuelva, no deben saber que estás vivo y te recuperaras, mejor incluso si pueden creer que estás muerto, esperemos tu mujer sea discreta- después de decir esto salió, se encontró con Mary en el living, intentó ser amable pero simplemente salió a la calle sin darle explicaciones ya se las daría su marido

Se dirigió a Baker Street, donde la señora Hudson lo recibió con un abrazo, se le había vuelto una costumbre desde que supo que seguía con vida, le contó lo de John a lo que la mujer reaccionó con preocupación, quiso ir a verlo y ayudarlo pero Sherlock la detuvo diciendo que si hacia eso lo asesinarían, la mujer se entristeció pero Sherlock la tranquilizo, ya habría tiempo de explicar todo, por ahora tenía otras prioridades.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasó una semana, una semana muy agitada por cierto, había logrado atrapar a Moran, esta vez si había intentado asesinar a la señora Hudson, Moriarty… ese era cuento aparte, había escapado a quien sabe donde, pero al menos esta vez Mycroft estaba sobre su pista también, no sabía si eso significaba algo bueno o malo, ya lo había vendido una vez a ese loco psicópata, simplemente resopló, abrió su laptop y volvió a ver la foto que le había enviado su hermano de la boda de John otra vez tenía esa sensación de enojo, a la cual aun no le encontraba una explicación racional, estudio la cara de su amigo por quita vez en el día, no estaba feliz, no era un buen actor, ni sabía mentir, su sonrisa era tan falsa como las perlas de su esposa, solo bufó y cerro el ordenador. Se levantó decidido de ir a ver a John, hizo parar un taxi y llego en menos de 5 minutos, podría haber caminado pero no tenía ganas, golpeo a la puerta y entro antes de que le contestaran, era día Jueves Mary debía estar trabajando cuidando a esos pequeños monstruos llamados niños. Pasó de largo al cuarto donde había estado John toda la semana recuperándose pero no lo encontró, había una nota sobre la cama decía: "Cementerio J. H. W."

Sherlock se desesperó un poco, John aun estaba muy débil, el plomo en su sangre era peligroso, mortal incluso, cogió el primer taxi que vio y lo obligo a correr al cementerio, al llegar ahí camino directo hasta su propia lapida, John estaba frente a ella con la cabeza baja.

-Es muy irresponsable de su parte estar aquí doctor Watson, el plomo podría ser mortal- lo miraba con seriedad

-Cállate Sherlock- la voz de John sonaba divertida –ayúdame- se giró y Sherlock vio que tenía dos palas grandes, le entregó una y levantó la que tenía en la mano –¡eres un estúpido!- gritó y golpeó la lápida a la que se le desprendió un trozo –maldito mentiroso, traidor, manipulador y mentiroso- repitió mientras la volvía a romper, Sherlock dio una carcajada a lo que John lo miró asombrado, y sonrió

-Soy un egoísta, malcriado, racional, inteligente y manipulador- golpeó la lápida también

-La idea es que te insultes Sherlock- John sonreía

-Hago lo mejor que puedo, a demás no mentí- Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se miraban, no entendía como John lo hacía sonreír con tanta facilidad

Luego de unos minutos e insultos mas la lapida estaba destruida, pero también llegaron los guardias del cementerio y todo volvía a la normalidad, su normalidad al menos, Sherlock cogió su mano y corrió por el cementerio, se ocultaron dentro de un gran mausoleo y cuando estuvieron seguros de que no lo encontrarían se largaron a reír al unísono. Aun estaban tomados de la mano y ninguno la retiró.

-Lo siento John, no quería que sufrieras, debía protegerte- apretó su mano

-¿Lo sientes?, no lo sientes, es lo que debías hacer supongo, soy el mayor tonto de todos los tiempos, siempre confío en ti, nunca creí esas mentiras y sabía que de alguna forma lo resolverías- unos días atrás se había publicado la verdad sobre el caso Sherlock y Moriarty era uno de los criminales más buscados –aunque no creí que tu forma de resolverlo fuera volver de la muerte por supuesto- se encogió de hombros

-Eres el mejor socio que podría tener- volvió a apretar su mano

-Comienza a doler y la gente podría hablar- señalo las lapidas tras suyo en ese oscuro y pequeño lugar, se zafó del agarre y movió la mano, Sherlock volvió a tomarla -¿Qué haces?-

-Siento tu pulso, aun estas convaleciente, este lugar no es apropiado- se levantó y lo levantó de un jalón también, sacándolo de ahí casi a empujones

-No soy como tu Sherlock, no necesito que me obligues- John se había detenido, Sherlock se giró para mirarlo –necesitaba destruirla… dolía saber que seguía ahí- solo bajó la vista

-Lo siento John- volvió a decir, nunca se había disculpado 2 veces en menos de una hora, ¿acaso se había disculpado antes de manera sincera?

-¿Siempre seguiste ahí cierto?, ¿Siempre estabas observándome verdad?, ¿Cada vez que venía aquí?, ¿Cuando me casé? Inclusive cuando enferme- John miraba sus pies

-Sí John, estuve el día de mi funeral, las 21 veces que viniste, las veces que lloraste, para tu matrimonio estaba en Hungría, pero Mycroft me envió una foto- sacó su teléfono y se la mostró –aunque no parecías muy contento- Sherlock era muchas cosas, pero reservado para nada

-Claro- prefirió ignorar eso y salir de ese lugar frio, húmedo y lúgubre, no sabía porque pero se sentía completo, siempre sus conversaciones terminaban en algún lugar como ese, aun dentro de sí había dolor, aun había molestia, pero no podía odiar a Sherlock y no quería que volviera a irse

-John- sus penetrantes y brillantes ojos azules lo miraban con intensidad -¿no volverás a vivir conmigo cierto?- sus puños se cerraron con fuerza

-Para tu deleite Sherlock, Mary me pidió el divorcio- John se paseaba pero al mirar a su amigo notó lo feliz que estaba –lo del deleite era una broma-

-Los matrimonios actuales duran menos de 1 año mi estimado- dijo de manera autosuficiente sin poder ocultar su emoción

-Sí, ella solo seguía ahí para cuidarme, supongo que mi depresión y mal humor la superaron- se encogió de hombros, sentía algo de lastima por la pobre mujer, ella lo quería y el también a ella, pero aunque nunca lo confesara a nadie, prefería a Sherlock por sobre todas las cosas

-¿También es culpa mía verdad?- eso era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, John solo se limito a suspirar –lo sie…- John le tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza

-Si vuelves a disculparte te golpeare, no es propio de ti- John lo miraba de esa manera que solo él podía, nadie más lo miraba como una persona normal, nadie le sonreía al hablarle, nadie lo trataba como a un humano, no tenía esa estúpida y exagerada devoción de Molly, ni la desconfianza y miedo de Sally, sólo le sonreía de manera cálida, podría haber vivido bajo un puente con John y se habría sentido como en casa

Tomó a John por el sweater y lo atrajo hacia sí el cual se removió un poco del agarre, estaba confundido, Sherlock respiraba rápido y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, era como un gato a punto de saltar

-¿Qué pasa Sherlock?- John jamás desconfiaba de él, tal vez eso era una desventaja para sí mismo

Pero Sherlock no respondió, lo atrajo mas hasta que sus cabezas estaban a sólo centímetros, lo alzó un poco y bajó su mirada

-Sherlock… ¿Qué…- la boca de Sherlock lo calló, los ojos se le desorbitaron, luchó por soltarse pero no pudo, al cabo de unos segundos ya no se resistía, esperó a que lo soltara y le dio un puñetazo -¿Qué diablos haces?- John estaba agitado y sorprendido, Sherlock se sujeto la mandíbula, claro que sabía que lo golpearía, pero aún así había dolido

-Vámonos debes descansar- su voz sonaba como siempre, aunque en su pálido rostro parecía haber un casi imperceptible sonrojo

-¡Sherlock!- lo tomo por el brazo exigiendo una explicación

-Odio a esa mujer John- Sherlock no mentía y su amigo estaba cada vez mas confundido –Yo no sé lo que es enamorarse, o amar a alguien sin condición, jamás tuve novia, ni sentí mariposas –hizo una pausa para que todo quedara en la mente de John –esas cosas son irracionales, ilógicas y absurdas, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, no quiero perderte, eres mi socio, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo- lo había tomado por los hombros, la sorpresa en la cara del mas bajo no desaparecía –Me provocas ser irracional e ilógico, me provocas haber decidido morir por 2 años, Moriartiy amenazo con asesinarte… era imperdonable- su voz estaba cargada de odio

-Sherlock, no soy gay- no sabía cuantas veces había tenido que decir eso desde que se conocían –me halagas y naturalmente también daría mi vida por ti pero…- otra vez Sherlock lo estaba besando, esta vez sus brazos lo envolvieron por completo sin dejarle espacio a protestar o moverse, se dejo sabía que no podía luchar, cuando por fin lo soltó simplemente resopló y empezó a caminar

Tomaron un taxi hasta el 221B de Baker Street, John se encontró con todas sus maletas en el departamento, rodo los ojos sin sorpresa y negó con la cabeza

-¿Quieres te?- Sherlock estaba en la cocina

-Sherlock… besas horrible- John lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y asintió ante lo del té, no tenía sentido discutir con Sherlock y eso lo había aprendido hacia mucho, este lo miro sorprendido y ofendido, se dio media vuelta y puso la tetera, una suave sonrisa cruzo sus labios mientras su amigo y mas lo miraba desde el otro lado del cuarto


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Estoy aburrido John!- llevaba gritando eso hacía horas, las mismas horas que John llevaba fuera en el hospital por el trabajo, tenía una pequeña pelota entre las manos y la lanzaba contra los frascos de mermelada de la señora Hudson –¡John estoy aburrido!-

-¿Sherlock qué haces?- John atravesaba la puerta, recién llegando –¡Sherlock la mermelada!- le arrebató la pelota y se metió a la cocina para limpiar -¿Lestrade no te ha llamado?- se giró y Sherlock estaba tras suyo le alzó una ceja, este lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó, John se soltó del agarre –¡Debes dejar de hacer eso Sherlock!- John se puso el dorso de la mano en la boca, tapando su notorio sonrojo

-Estoy aburrido- lo miraba con seriedad, en esas últimas 3 semanas había tomado la costumbre de besarlo cuando estaba aburrido, enojado o emocionado por algún caso, es decir, bastante seguido. Luego de su reunión en el cementerio le había contado la historia de su huida con lujo de detalle mientras John tomaba notas que luego pondría en su blog el cual había vuelto usar, le contó como había fingido su muerte, como había huido y fingido Moriarty también, la idea de que aun seguía vivo lo volvía loco y desesperaba, sentía pánico de que intentara algo contra John aunque eso no se lo había dicho, por alguna razón su cerebro últimamente era en lo único que pensaba, su nivel de obsesión con John estaba llegando a limites inesperados, siempre se obsesionaba con algo, con algún caso, con alguna nueva investigación, pero él era una persona… debería investigarlo… John era su nuevo sujeto de estudio. También le contó como había llegado a él, omitió el detalle irrelevante de que cada vez que lo había visto llorar, su pecho se había oprimido, y más de alguna vez las lágrimas habían caído también sin poder controlarlas ni explicarse porque eso ocurría…

-Sherlock no soy un juguete y tampoco soy tu novio, deja de b-e-s-a-r-m-e- exigió molesto recalcando lo último

-Puedes serlo si quieres, ¿quieres?- pregunto como si nada, su tono frio, sus ojos inexpresivos, todo igual como si hablaran de la cena de esa noche

-¿Qué?... arg, no tiene caso….- se alejó y se metió en su cuarto, Sherlock era un completo estúpido cuando se trataba de sentimientos, emociones o cualquier cosa demasiado humana

-John- exclamó mientras el otro se encerraba en su cuarto, resopló y buscó su pelota, no la encontró, se acostó en el sillón como un niño mimado y aburrido y cerró los ojos, comenzó a dormirse, por alguna extraña razón los labios de John tenían el poder de calmarlo y relajarlo, suplían a la perfección el poder de la nicotina y los narcóticos, eso lo hizo volver a despertar y recordar que debía investigarlo, experimentar y así entender de manera lógica lo que pasaba.

Tomó la laptop y comenzó a buscar información, anotó primero todo lo que John le causaba, "desconcentración, irracionalidad, miedo a perderlo, relajación, felicidad" miro lo ultimo anotado y pestañeo varias veces seguidas, no le dio mayor importancia, siguió escribiendo _"mal y buen humor, valentía, posesividad",_ dejo la lista a un lado y redacto una frase larguísima en forma de pregunta, la colocó en el buscador, muchas personas habían preguntado eso antes, leyó las respuestas

"_Debes estar enamorada, cuando amas a alguien quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo y te sientes más calmada cuando esta junto a ti, te hace hacer cosas que por otros no harías, por muy irracionales que sean y obviamente te hace muy feliz :)" _

"_Yo también tengo mucho miedo de perder a mi novio, me causa pánico y muchos celos que alguien lo mire o se le acerque demasiado, siempre mejora mi humor cuando estamos juntos pero también es capaz de hacerme enojar con facilidad, espero seas muy feliz con tu chico"_

Sherlock leyó muchas más respuestas como esas, miraba esos extraños símbolos moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, tenía las manos entrelazadas frente a la cara, entonces según el internet y sus estúpidos visitantes el estaba enamorado de John, ¿había forma de conseguir pruebas empíricas e incuestionables?, redactó otra pregunta en el buscador _"¿Qué es estar enamorado?", _por supuesto le arrojo muchas respuestas, las leyó y confirmaban sus "síntomas" o así lo entendía, preguntó otra vez _"¿cómo saber si estas enamorado?" _las respuestas eran iguales a las anteriores, todo encajaba con los "síntomas" de Sherlock, entonces tal vez era cierto, respiro profundo y decidió investigar a fondo.

Se levantó y salió de Baker Street dirigiéndose a St. Barts, a ver a Molly al llegar irrumpió en la morgue y tomó a la chica por los brazos

-Estoy haciendo un experimento, cierra los ojos- la muchacha lo miró confundida, pero como siempre le hizo caso, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta –no los abras por ningún motivo- Sherlock respiró profundo y se acercó, estaba a pocos centímetros de su boca, miró sus pecas con detalle, olió su perfume, era horrendo, demasiado dulce, John olía a… John, se acercó un poco y miró su boca, sintió tanto asco que tuvo que reprimir una arcada, movió a Molly con repulsión y se hizo a un lado

-¿Estás bien Sherlock?- Molly lo miraba confundida, pero el detective consultor no le prestó atención y se marchó sin decir nada dejando a la pobre confundida y aturdida

Se puso en marcha hacia Scotland Yard en un taxi, al llegar se dirigió con velocidad a la oficina de Lestrade, al entrar el detective lo miró sorprendido y se levantó para saludarlo, Sherlock lo hizo sentarse, empujándolo por los hombros.

-Estoy haciendo una investigación, cierra los ojos, no te muevas y no los abras por nada del mundo- Lestrade lo miraba confundido

-¿De qué estás hablando Sherlock?- Sherlock lo miraba serio y con el entrecejo arrugado, Lestrade suspiró y como todo el mundo le hizo caso

Se acercó con lentitud, vio una a una las canas del hombre, pensó que con la sería más fácil, ya que al igual que John era hombre, se acercó más, olió ese perfume barato y recordó a John y su olor único otra vez, miró su boca y reprimió las arcadas otra vez, se alejó con rapidez

-¿Sherlock qué pasa?- la tez siempre blanca y tersa estaba medio verdosa parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, negó con la mano y salió de ahí necesitaba aire fresco, eso calmaría su estomago, pensó con quien más podía experimentar, su hermano estaba horrenda y asquerosamente descartado, la señora Hudson ni pensarlo, Donovan imposible, Anderson solo pensarlo volvieron las arcadas, pero ahí estaba frente a él

-Te vi Holmes, vi lo que intentabas con Lestrade- Anderson le recalcaba con asco y apuntándolo con el dedo

-¿Eres tan estúpido Anderson o es que acaso Donovan te succionó el cerebro tanto ponerse de rodillas?- Sherlock dio un golpe asqueado al dedo acusador –Realizaba un experimento sobre los cuellos de las camisas de los policías y su desgaste, puedo investigar el tuyo también si quieres- dio un paso hacia delante era mucho más alto que el policía y más imponente también, Anderson retrocedió asustado ante la fría e inexpresiva mirada de Sherlock, quiso rebatirle pero desistió y entró en la oficina otra vez

Sherlock se marchó hacia el apartamento, mientras iba en el taxi repasaba sus conclusiones golpeándose las rodillas con los dedos, Lestrade, Molly y John eran personas, dos hombres y una mujer, dos médicos (aunque uno era forense y el otro militar) y un policía, dos de ellos le producían un asco infinito y repulsivo, el otro producía paz y funcionaba como un relajante, entonces según esa información más lo que había leído, él estaba "locamente enamorado de John Watson", entrecerró los ojos concentrado, cuando el taxista le indicó que ya habían llegado, pagó y bajó rápidamente, al subir se encontró con John en la escalera

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunto sin real interés, mientras seguía subiendo, aun inmerso en un mar de deducciones

-Voy donde Mary- respondió de manera simple sabía que en realidad no le importaba, Sherlock se detuvo de golpe

-¿A qué vas? Creí que no quería volver a verte- Sherlock se había dado vuelta y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido

-Desde que nos separamos las cosas han mejorado- obvió el hecho de que Sherlock lo besaba constantemente

-Tenemos un caso- mintió

-No es cierto- negó con la cabeza –¿Sherlock qué pasa? Si necesitas que este aquí solo dilo-

-Necesito que estés aquí- repitió como niño mimado

-¿Y para qué?- John se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con ese gesto tan suyo, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la boca estirada hacia adelante

-Estoy enamorado de ti- dijo como si nada, en ese tono de que era lo más lógico y simple del mundo, John cerró los ojos y resopló

-Sherlock no estoy de humor para boberías, aun tienes muchos frascos que recoger- se dirigió a la puerta pero lo atrapo por el brazo

-¿Boberías? Yo no hablo boberías, deberías saberlo- se sentía insultado –es la verdad, lo comprobé empíricamente-

-¿Empíricamente? Sherlock algo está afectando tu salud mental más de lo normal… si es que alguna vez la tuviste…- John parecía entre molesto y confundido –el amor no se comprueba, investiga o entiende lógicamente, el amor se siente y vive- John se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y la izquierda al de su amigo, esto lo estremeció e hizo titubear dando un paso en falso, Sherlock lo atrapó sin dificultad apegándolo a su cuerpo, oyó el latido acelerado del detective y lo miro hacia arriba sintiendo el propio igual de rápido por tanta cercanía

-John…- bajó la mirada y acercó su cara a la del otro, vio esos ojos gris oscuro con tonos verdosos, sintió su olor, olía a jabón, shampoo y a algo que no pudo identificar, era olor a John simplemente, miró su boca estaba bien, sintió un hormigueo en su vientre, pero no era como la otras dos ocasiones, no era asco, era más bien ganas de hacerlo, sintió eso que llamaban deseo, se acercó más, sentía como John se removía entre su fuerte agarre, lo miró otra vez tenía varias arrugas delgadas en la frente, estaban bien no eran molestas, su barba perfectamente rasurada como buen militar –John- volvió a repetir en un susurro bajo y profundo, a lo que el rubio trago saliva y se quedo quieto. Clavó sus fríos ojos en él y lo beso, pero esta vez fue diferente, deseaba su boca y más, se quedó pegado así mientras John se hacía de piedra sin poder reaccionar, lo soltó un poco y le abrió la boca con el dedo pulgar, la respiración de ambos se agito, lo beso otra vez moviendo su boca con suavidad, estaba aplicando todo lo que había leído respecto a los besos pero a demás se dejaba guiar por su instinto… tenia instintos como cualquier otra persona, eso era algo que debía recordar y archivar en su cerebro, movió su lengua para introducirla en la boca, pero cuando rozo los labios de John este lo empujo con fuerza, separándose con cara de terror

-Estas demente Sherlock- otra vez se cubría los labios con la mano -¿Por qué haces esto? Detente- la mandíbula le tiritaba en una mezcla de ira y miedo a demás de nerviosismo

-Estoy enamorado de ti John Watson- repitió como si nada –no vayas donde esa mujer- sus ojos refulgían

-Deja de decir eso, no es verdad y si lo olvidas aun sigo casado, esa mujer es mi esposa y Sherlock te lo diré de nuevo NO… SOY… GAY- dijo cada palabra de manera lenta y marcada

-Yo tampoco lo soy, estoy enamorado de John Watson, eres un hombre sí, pero no me gustan más hombres, solo tú- explicó con lentitud, John solo negó con la cabeza cansado, pero decidido

-De acuerdo Sherlock- lo tomó de la mano volviendo al apartamento, lo hizo sentarse en su sillón mientras se sentaba en el propio –ahora explícame con todo detalle como es que llegaste a la conclusión de que estas enamorado de mi- hablaba rápido no porque tuviera muchos deseos de saber, sino porque estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Comencé mi investigación en la fuente más cercana, tú- dijo en el mismo tono que usaba cuando le explicaba un caso, como cuando John no entendía los pormenores de algo que para él eran muy simples –te besé y luego investigué en internet la redes sociales tienen mucho que decir, leí de que iba todo eso del amor y pues encajaba en mis síntomas-

-¿Síntomas?, ¿Qué síntomas?- John estaba confundido, comenzaba a creer que sherlock había enloquecido

-Así que realicé una investigación más a fondo- hizo caso omiso a las preguntas de John- visité a Molly e intenté besarla- su cara se transformo a una mueca de asco –no quiero recordarlo, luego fui donde Lestrade a lo mismo- la cara de John estaba desfigurada

-¿Ibas a besar a lestrade? Estás loco Sherlock, de verdad lo estas- tragó saliva duramente –pobre hombre… ¿en que estabas pensando?- de pronto John se sentía muy molesto, más que antes, más que cuando supo que todo era mentira, más que cuando veía cadáveres en el refrigerador, intentó ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado

-Pero no lo hice, al igual que con Molly lo intenté pero no pude, era horrible, asqueroso- se excuso notando la cara de molestia de John, otra vez hacia esa mueca de asco -¿Por qué te enojas?- Sherlock lo miraba con curiosidad había visto esa cara, él mismo la ponía cuando pensaba en Mary, lo había comprobado mirándose al espejo, había leído sobre eso también se llamaban celos -¿estás celoso John?- una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios un segundo y desapareció

-¿Celoso?, ¡Sherlock!, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?, ¡Ibas a besar a gente que no te importa por obtener tu estúpida investigación!, a Molly, ella ha estado enamorada de ti durante años- no se iba a referir a eso llamado celos, desviar el tema era lo mas cómodo, frotó sus sienes y cerró los ojos, al volver a mirar su amigo había movido su sillón hasta dejarlo completamente frente al suyo

-John te diré mis síntomas- Sherlock estaba serio, tan serio como cuando hablaba del tabaco, perfume, plumas o la locura de la semana, que según sus deducciones eran capaces de cambiar el curso del mundo… aunque eso no fuera ni remotamente real –yo…- sintió como si estuviera avergonzado, frunció el ceño eso no era propio –yo- dijo de nuevo sintiendo que no era tan fácil explicarlo –no te vayas- fue lo único que pudo decir

-Está bien Sherlock, no me iré, la llamaré para decirle- no había alcanzado a levantarse cuando lo retuvo por el brazo -¿Qué pasa ahora?- su mirada era algo que no había visto antes, era como la de un niño mimado al que le quieren quitar un juguete

-No vayas- su ceño estaba fruncido –quiero besarte- se había levantado decidido

-Sherlock, no es gracioso, basta…- John seguía sentado pero Sherlock apoyó sus brazos en el otro sillón quedando sobre él, John movió su cabeza lo más atrás que pudo –Sherlock no me obligues a partirte la nariz- tragó saliva duramente –Sherl- se movió más rápido de lo que esperaba, lo tomó por el mentón y lo besó pero logró zafarse –¡Sherlock basta!- le dio un empujo que lo botó con sillón y todo de espalda, azotándose la cabeza contra el piso causando un gran estruendo -¡Sherlock!- se levantó rápidamente y lo socorrió, estaba acostado con las piernas levantadas por el sillón, bastante aturdido, John medio sonrió aunque se preocupó

-John no te vayas- sus ojos se entrecerraban

-No iré a ninguna parte Sherlock- le tomó la cabeza con las manos y lo giró suavemente –voy por hielo- Sherlock lo afirmó y negó

-No quiero volver a estar solo- estaba tan aturdido que no sabía lo que decía, sentía el mundo dando vueltas, había golpeado bruscamente su única herramienta de trabajo

-Solo es hielo, tranquilo- su voz amable lo calmó, le tomó la mano con cuidado para soltar el agarre, sacó el hielo de la nevera intentando no tocar los ojos congelados y los metió en una bolsita, se la llevó y puso en la cabeza a Sherlock –mírame Sherlock- tomó su cabeza con cuidado y movió los dedos frente a sus ojos a ver si los seguía -¿cuántos dedos ves?-

-Dos, cuatro, uno- respondió con calma en el orden de que los dedos se movían

-Bien, no es nada grave, pero te quedara un chichón, lo siento pero debes dejar de hacer eso- aun no lo soltaba sin darse cuenta le acaricio la mejilla a lo que Sherlock abrió sus ojos y John se detuvo, simplemente le devolvió la mirada

-John… ¿te causo asco como Molly o Lestrade a mi?- no sabía si quería oír su respuesta, a pesar de que podía predecirla

-No es eso Sherlock- negó con la cabeza, sabía que quería una respuesta concisa –no, no me causas asco- la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo se relajó y cerró los ojos, John seguía mirándolo.

Así casi parecía una persona normal, sino fuera por sus afilados pómulos y su expresión siempre solemne, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, sin siquiera notarlo se había acercado peligrosamente, algo no estaba bien, ¿acaso estaba drogado?, no podía detenerse, estaba a milímetros de su boca, Sherlock abrió los ojos pero se quedó quieto sin querer interferir, esto sería un nuevo capítulo en su investigación.

Rozó sus labios con cuidado, respiraba de manera entrecortada, volvió a mover su boca, Sherlock sonreía triunfal siguiendo el lento movimiento. Así que movió la mano que tenía en el suelo y tomó al rubio por la nuca con cuidado, esta vez no se resistió, lo apegó mas a sí, sus bocas se mezclaron completamente, Sherlock introdujo su lengua con lentitud, sintió la tensión en el otro pero no se detuvo, recorrió cada centímetro de sus labios viendo que ya se había acostumbrado al contacto, siguió en eso hasta que por fin la introdujo completamente. Al principio la lengua de John apenas había reaccionado, pero ahora tomaba más confianza se presionó mas contra el cuerpo de Sherlock aun en el suelo, tenía mucha más experiencia besando de eso no había duda y era algo que a pesar de la teoría, se aprendía solo con la práctica. Se movía con naturalidad, el beso era lento pero intenso, sus lenguas se enredaban y succionaban, los brazos de Sherlock lo aprisionaron, realmente no quería que se fuera, su lengua era succionada con habilidad haciéndolo jadear un poco, sintió como su entrepierna de estremecía y él con ella, John era increíblemente bueno en eso, intentó imitarlo, aprendiendo con facilidad, después de todo era un genio, ahora no era el único que jadeaba, John se separó mirándolo confundido y respirando entre cortado. Se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a la puerta

-John dijiste que no te irías- Sherlock intentó levantarse también, pero se mareó y esto lo hizo volver a tenderse, John lo miró preocupado, resopló y volvió

-Te ayudaré a llegar a tu cuarto- tomó la bolsa con hielo y luego le paso un brazo por debajo de los suyos, lo acompañó hasta el cuarto y lo ayudó a recostarse, le quitó los zapatos y el abrigo –Preparare te- otra vez lo retenían –Sherlock no saldré corriendo- comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Casi lo hiciste- le recordó con frialdad, pero aun en el tono manipulador

-Estaba asustado ¿de acuerdo?- lo miró con molestia –no soy como tú Sherlock, no puedo despertar un día decidiendo por lógica que estoy enamorado de alguien- se frotó las sienes, extrañaba a ese ser humano, eso era increíble, pero eso era lo que extrañaba, lo increíble, lo nuevo, la emoción, extrañaba las cosas que no tenían sentido, que él no podía ver, las investigaciones… bueno que investigara intentando besar a la gente no… prefirió suprimir ese sentimiento que amenazaba con salir, lo había visto llevarse cosas a la boca que habrían hecho vomitar a cualquiera, pero ese era Sherlock emoción constante y viva, su enamoramiento reciente era como se podría decir un ingrediente más a la formula –voy por te y vuelvo- le tomó la mano dándole una pequeña caricia, para que se relajara

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza lentamente mientras veía a John marcharse, sonrió triunfal otra vez, era un maldito manipulador, pero quería a John para sí mismo, todo el tiempo, quería a la tal Mary lo más lejos que se pudiera, lo había decidido John era suyo, no lo dejaría ir, no lo haría sufrir otra vez… mientras de sí dependiera al menos, lo protegería y cuidaría, si eso era estar enamorado no era tan terrible, pero había algo que no encajaba, se miró la entrepierna ya no sentía nada, había sido un momento, un cosquilleo intenso, había sentido tensarse su piel, sabía todo sobre anatomía como era de esperarse de un genio, según sus conocimientos a eso le llamaban excitarse, busco entre sus recuerdos, Irene apareció en ellos, pero no era lo mismo, no, para nada, pensó en su boca y su cuerpo, no sintió asco, se imagino intentando besarla, arrugo la nariz no era una sensación agradable, no era como con los otros dos, pero no sentía deseos de que eso pasara. Dejo de pensar en eso se sentía mareado, pensó en el beso, quería relajarse, mala idea había vuelto a tensarse, así de fácil era, eso era increíble, solo pensar en aquello y su cuerpo reaccionaba, pensó en otro de los besos, el del cementerio ese era mucho más reconfortante, sintió la terrible sensación de volver a pensar en el otro, pero se reprimió como solía hacer, respiró profundamente hasta que se durmió, mas tarde seguiría investigando.


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de aquel beso en la alfombra casi no había visto a John, se había dormido profundamente ese día, al despertar ya era de mañana, llevaba su pijama eso quería decir que John lo había vestido, no le molestaba, incluso quería imaginarse la escena de aquello, le fue imposible. Pero al bajar, él ya no estaba ni lo estuvo durante todo el día, eran más de la 1 de la madrugada cuando había llegado, parecía cansado, apenas si había notado la presencia de Sherlock que lo esperaba en la sala con una taza de té, solo negó con la cabeza y se metió en su cuarto, así que él decidió ir a dormir también, no había conciliado bien el sueño, despertó temprano, pero John había vuelto a marcharse, resopló, esperó todo el día de nuevo, comenzaba a desesperarse, se paseaba por la sala como león enjaulado con las manos en los bolsillos, de seguro John no estaba solo en la clínica, debía haber ido a ver a esa mujer, su cara se contrajo en una expresión molesta, pateó una pila de libros con ira, se sentó frente a la laptop sin tener nada que hacer, golpeó a la maquina con los dedos rápidamente, paso así la tarde completamente frenético, a las 00:27 apareció por la puerta, Sherlock se le habría lanzado encima si no fuera por las grandes ojeras y el pálido rostro de su amigo que lo miró confundido

-¿Estas en algún experimento?- bostezo con pereza mientras dejaba caer su maletín y su saco en el sillón, Sherlock solo negó con la cabeza -¿Pasa algo?- había empezado a caminar hacia la cocina pero la atenta mirada sobre su nuca lo hizo volverse

-Te esperaba- su respuesta era fría, estaba molesto, no necesitaba preguntarle donde había estado por su ropa y expresión lo sabía -¿Por qué sigues viéndola?- sus ojos se hicieron como pequeñas líneas

-¿Cómo sabes que…?- dejo la pregunta a medio camino y se limitó a responder –se ha sentido mal estos días, solo es un ataque al colon por todo el estrés del último tiempo, pero me pidió que la ayudara- John se encogió de hombros con su habitual tranquilidad y amabilidad, Sherlock sabía que no mentía, pero seguía molesto, demasiado molesto para poder decir algo -¿Te sientes bien?- John se había acercado poniéndole una mano en la frente, sin poder evitarlo le dio un manotazo retirándola, John lo miró impresionado y ofendido -¿Qué diablos te pasa?- estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante esa actitud de Sherlock, este solo se dio media vuelta para salir de la casa

-No me esperes- tomó su abrigo del perchero, pero John lo retuvo por el brazo, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios contraídos, le desvió la mirada, eran los beneficios de ser más alto, pero claro John era fuerte y lo tomó girándole el rostro

-No me digas que… ¡oh Sherlock!- se tomó las sienes otra vez, eso se le estaba volviendo costumbre -¿estás celoso?- esa pregunta iba cargada de miedo –Sherlock, no soy una niña quinceañera como las que leíste en tu investigación en internet, ni siquiera tengo menos de 35, no necesito escenas de celos, ni que me esperes despierto a que llegue- estaba claramente exasperado

-Moriarty esta tras de ti- se había excedido, no debía decirle eso pero estaba enfurecido y ni siquiera comprendía bien porque, sabía lo que eran los celos, había investigado mucho sobre eso, pero experimentarlo así de vivido era distinto, era insoportablemente ilógico, quería a John para si todo el tiempo, no quería que nadie más lo viera y menos lo tocara, en ese momento habría salido corriendo para asesinar a la tal Mary, se estaba volviendo jodidamente molesta –eres lo único que me vuelve humano y me desconcentra- declaró al fin, pero la reacción de John no era lo que esperaba, simplemente lo miraba, parecía triste

-Eso no es nuevo, Mycroft me lo dijo hace tiempo- Sherlock lo miró estupefacto –incluso dijo que para ambos era mejor que hubieses muerto, ya ninguno corría peligro- decía todo con tanta naturalidad, pero había dolor en su rostro y mucha amargura en sus ojos –creo que casi le quebré la nariz del golpe que le di por decir eso, a demás me debía lo de venderte… pero cuando volviste comprendí que siempre estuve en peligro pero vigilado de cerca por los hermanos Holmes, no le temo a Moriarty mas bien quiero convertirlo en puré- Sherlock lo tomo por los hombros imprimiendo en ese agarre toda su frustración –ey… duele- pero ya estaba acorralado contra el muro

-¿Mycroft dijo eso?- estaba reprimiendo sus más bajos instintos de cometer asesinato contra su hermano, John asintió

-Lo de humanizarte me lo dijeron todos luego de creer que habías muerto- resopló, parecía triste otra vez, Sherlock aflojó el agarre –es muy tarde, estoy cansado- le tomó un brazo

-John… ¿quieres volver con tu esposa?- le tiritaba la mandíbula de ira, iba a tener una MUY seria conversación con Mycroft más tarde, pero debía concentrarse en John

-Para tu conocimiento Sherlock, los besos también son una forma de infidelidad, cosa que no es buena cuando se está en un matrimonio o relación y aunque Mary no sea un Holmes, no es estúpida, notó mi cambio de humor, descubrió que el hombre deprimido e introvertido que conoció no era el John por completo, se siente traicionada, la fui a ver porque estaba muy enferma, pero ya no iré más, le recomendé otro médico, no le hace bien verme, a demás, tengo la ligera sensación de que cree que somos pareja- había hablado rápido y mucho más de lo que quería a esas horas, a demás hacia muchísimo tiempo no hablaba tanto

-¿Y somos pareja?- Sherlock lo miraba inquisitivo

-Sherlock… hablemos en la mañana, no pienso con claridad, estoy cansado- se iba a marchar cuando fue detenido otra vez

-Solo una pregunta más… ¿estuviste evitándome estos días?- parecía tenso pero ya no estaba furioso

-No Sherlock Holmes, luego de tu golpe en el suelo prepare té, pero al entrar estabas profundamente dormido, sé que no lo haces muy seguido así que preferí no molestar, te puse el pijama y me marche, a demás me ausente del trabajo mientras estuve enfermo, por tanto tuve que cubrir un doble turno, a demás que uno de los internos tuvo que salir por la muerte de su madre- el cansancio comenzaba a convertirse en dolor de cabeza –aunque no voy a negar que me sentí aliviado el primer diaaaa- dijo dentro de un bostezo –me sentía acosado Sherlock y confundido, pero he aclarado algunas ideas, mañana tengo el día libre y podremos hablaaaaaar mejooooor- volvió a bostezar

Sherlock lo dejo pasar, esa respuesta no había sido suficiente pero no insistiría, John estaba muy delgado y ojeroso, los ojos se le veían más grandes de lo normal, se encerró en su cuarto no sentía ganas de destruir cosas o tocar el violín, no estaba aburrido, pero de ninguna manera esto se consideraba como una entretención, busco la palabra para eso… frustración… si esa era, la archivaría también, estuvo horas mirando el techo llegando a ninguna parte, su cerebro estaba encerrado en un laberinto sin salida, simplemente no podía dormir, eran demasiadas cosas nuevas en tan poco tiempo. A la mañana siguiente se levanto con su típica bata azul y al bajar sintió el inconfundible olor a té recién hecho, se acerco a la cocina y ahí estaba el fiel John con su acostumbrada bata marrón, lo miró unos segundos y luego se sentó con tranquilidad esperándolo

-Te has levantado temprano- dijo aun de espaldas, se giro para entregarle su taza y se quedo quieto al ver el rostro de Sherlock, estaba pálido, ojeroso, más blanco de lo normal, y parecía molesto, abrió la boca y ladeo la cabeza arrugando el entrecejo, iba a preguntar pero se contuvo

-No John, no dormí- respondió a una pregunta solo hecha en la cabeza de John, estaba molesto, estaba cansado de todo eso –quiero respuestas John- justo sonó su móvil, lo tomó sin interés era Lestrade, le corto

-Sherlock, al fin el caso que buscabas- John le arrebato el teléfono llamándolo de vuelta –Hola, si, no está de muy buen humor… lo sé, ya… si vamos para allá- colgó y le devolvió el teléfono

-Dijiste que era día libre, que hablaríamos- repitió lo de la noche, volvía a parecer el niño pequeño que quiere algo que le prometieron pero no se lo están dando

-Sherlock, deberías estar emocionado de poder salir, de no ser un criminal y sobre todo de que volvemos a resolver casos juntos, yo no desapareceré con el viento, no me llevaran los marcianos, no caerá un satélite sobre mi y si el demente de Moriarty aparece otra vez nos las arreglaremos para detenerlo, cuando volvamos a casa hablaremos, lo prometo- sentenció al final, eso no lo convencía del todo pero lo aliviaba, a demás era cierto, debía ejercitar su cerebro o se pudriría

Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde y ya corrían por las calles de Londres como si esos dos años nunca hubiesen existido, como si simplemente nada hubiese cambiado, sintió el viento en su rostro moviendo su cabello, estaba más largo de lo que era recomendable, si podía le pediría a John que se lo cortara, dobló en una esquina y miró por sobre su hombro extrañado de no sentir las pisadas de su amigo, se detuvo en seco y su cerebro también… no estaba, miró a todos lados, hacia unos segundos que lo había oído ¿o no?, miró hacia delante el sospechoso había desaparecido, respiró agitado y volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos, algunas calles más atrás se encontró a John inclinado con las manos en las rodillas, estaba cansado

-¿Estás bien?- lo miró un poco preocupado, John levantó la cabeza y lo miró desconcertado

-¿Dónde está el sujeto?, ¿Por qué volviste?- sus ojos grises estaban confundidos, extrañados por esa actitud

-No te vi, me preocupe así que volví- se encogió de hombros, era lógico y perfectamente racional… no… no lo era… aunque la última vez que John había desaparecido Moriarty le había colocado una bomba en su chaqueta

-¿Te preocupe?, Sherlock, las personas no te preocupan, nada te preocupa, no eres tú mismo últimamente- John estaba más confundido que antes

-Las personas no, pero tu sí- afirmo a modo de protesta, a veces John era insolente cuestionando su inteligencia… lo alababa y luego se burlaba de él, recordó las veces que le había dicho algo increíblemente racional y lógico, como los diferentes tipos maní y como eso podía indicarle la vida de alguien y la cara de John de que eso era una estupidez, que insolencia

-Basta Sherlock, habrá que seguir buscando- se incorporo y comenzó a caminar pasando por el lado Sherlock, lo vió moverse y se congelo John también se detuvo al instante

-Estas cojeando otra vez…- John lo miraba aturdido y asustado, solo una vez lo había visto así y en ese momento estaba a punto de verlo saltar de un edificio para vencer a Moriarty –John… volvamos a casa- fue lo único que pudo decir

John asintió y Sherlock como reflejo le paso un brazo por debajo para afirmarlo, pero John se removió, era demasiado alto y quedaba incomodo, le ofreció que se apoyara pero se negó moviendo la cabeza

-Soy un soldado que estuvo en Afganistán, no me trates como niñita- Estaba molesto, aunque solo lo estaba descargando en quien no debía

-Lo siento- bajo la mirada y caminaron hasta su casa, ambos subieron

Sherlock llamó a Lestrade y le informó que habían tenido un problema, pero que ya sabía quien era el sujeto, le dio todos los detalles para que lo atrapara, y le colgó, el debía ocuparse de John aunque eso no se lo había dicho, los busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró, se había encerrado en su habitación, esperaría a que saliera… había pasado un minuto cuando ya se encontraba caminando por la habitación, se sentó y golpeteó los apoya brazos, se levantó y golpeó la puerta del cuarto de John, no respondió, volvió a pasearse, miró la hora eran las 4:07, siguió paseándose, se volvió a sentar, volvió a levantar y golpear, seguían sin responder, volvió a mirar la hora 4:07, lanzó el reloj contra el muro, estaba defectuoso, apretó los puños y arremetió contra la puerta de John entrando violentamente, no estaba en la habitación, abrió la puerta del baño, ahí estaba, la ducha resonaba estridente, se había quitado la camisa y desabrochado los pantalones, se miraron. Sherlock fijo sus ojos en la cicatriz en su hombro una larga línea blanca y gruesa, estiró la mano para tocarlo pero John retrocedió un paso mirándolo confundido, en esas condiciones no era tan fácil leerlo, pero no porque algo hubiese cambiado en John, algo había cambiado en el mismo, algo era diferente ahora, sus sentimientos estaban interfiriendo en sus deducciones y acciones… a eso se refería Mycroft… John lo desconcentraba, pero también lo volvía más humano…

-Sherlock… Sherlock…- John se había acercado mirándolo extrañado, lo había tomado por el antebrazo remeciéndolo suavemente, al menos su capacidad de concentración y abstracción no había cambiado –Iba a tomar un baño, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Esperaba que habláramos- respondió como si fuese una grabadora, John rodó los ojos

-Está bien si es tan importante- se abrochó el pantalón iba a tomar su camisa cuando Sherlock le retuvo el brazo –deja que me vista al menos- Sherlock negó con la cabeza, estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades pero eso era diferente –enfermare si me quedo así- Sherlock lo soltó rápidamente, se vistió y cerro la ducha, abrió la puerta y salió del baño, ya no cojeaba, se sentó en el borde de su cama y miró a Sherlock interrogante –Bien, hablemos… ¿algo que quieras preguntar o decir?- hacia ese gesto con los labios otra vez al estirarlos, Sherlock no se sentó, respiro profundo, tenía una idea, le preocupaba la cojera momentánea de John pero sabía que se debía al estrés y la falta de actividad física durante su ausencia

-Señor Watson lo interrogaré y debe responder "sí" o "no", no aceptare un "no sé", "no soy gay", "no seas ridículo" o "sherlock basta"- habló como si John no tuviese derecho a rebatir y estuviese en el banquillo de los acusados –primera pregunta, ¿ha intimado con su esposa en el último mes?- John negó –bien, ha intimado con alguna otra mujer que no sea ella en el último mes?- negó otra vez –¿ha intimado con alguien en el último mes?- negó, iba a abrir la boca, pero Sherlock lo detuvo moviendo la mano, el otro simplemente resopló –¿ha besado a alguien en el último mes?-

-Sí- dijo de manera automática

-¿Sherlock Holmes?- preguntó en tercera persona, se mostraba frio y distante como siempre, aunque la curiosidad lo carcomía

-Sí- eso no era del todo cierto, más bien había sido besado por ese hombre pero sabía que para Sherlock no había diferencia

-¿Alguien más aparte del señor Holmes?- eso era importante

-Sí- Sherlock lo miró ofendido pero siguió, había sido un tonto al no dejar preguntas abiertas, quería saber quien, pero tal vez fuera mejor así… al menos para la salud de esa persona

-¿Siente por el señor Holmes lo mismo que por su esposa?-

-No- esa respuesta fue rápida

-¿Siente lo mismo por él que por alguna de sus anteriores novias?- sus ojos celeste se movían rápidamente calculando cada respuesta y gesto en busca de mentiras

-¡No!- esta vez iba a rebatir pero Sherlock lo apuntaba de manera acusadora

-¿Siente algo distinto por sherlock que por las otras personas?- era más fácil cuando no preguntaba como el mismo

-Si, Sherlock-

-¿Es Sherlock una persona única?- solo quería oírlo decir que sí

-Sí- repitió cansado, pero él dibujo una media sonrisa

-¿Alguien increíble que no tiene comparación?- eso estaba de mas y lo sabía, reprimió una sonrisa

-¿Quieres que hablemos o son solo preguntas para reafirmar tu gran ego?- John lo miraba con burla

-Está bien… ¿siente asco hacia el señor Holmes?- ya le había preguntado eso pero quería cerciorarse que no había cambiado de opinión

-Ya te lo…- Sherlock lo detuvo

-Limítese a responder Watson- ofendido otra vez

-No- le sonrió de manera falsa

-¿Le gusta el señor Holmes?-

-Si- respondió de inmediato sin pensar demasiado

-Ok mala pregunta… ¿le gusta el señor Holmes de manera sexual?- intentaba ser muy específico para no dejar lugar a dudas

-No lo conozco tan a fondo- volvió a sonreír de manera falsa

-Limítese a responder- lo miró inquisitivo

-Responderé cuando lo sepa- bufó

-¿Y cuándo será eso? Pregunta abierta-

-No lo sé Sherlock, mañana, mas tarde, cuando me lo cuestione quizás- otra vez tocaba sus sienes

-Sufres mucho de dolores de cabeza desde que volví-

-Es solo una manía, no pasa nada- abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Sherlock acuclillado frente a él mirándolo desde abajo -¿Qué haces?-

-Pienso, me ayudas a pensar-

Se miraron durante unos segundos y John bajo la cabeza dejando sus frentes pegadas, la una a la otra, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, Sherlock lo agradecía, seguía mirándolo…

-Tengo una idea… haz una última revisión de tu investigación conmigo… pero se completa y totalmente profesional- declaró John, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas pero lo disimulaba

-Brillante John- eso lo había sorprendido, se levantó y lo tomó por los hombros –quédate muy quieto, cierra los ojos y no los abras por ningún motivo-

-Ok- respondió sin más obedeciendo

Sherlock lo miro, sintió la terrible tentación de simplemente besarlo y luego mentirle, pero no debía, por alguna razón sentía que si hacia eso John no se sentiría bien, aun lo tenía tomado por los hombros, los analizó, eran firmes y duros, unos brazos bronceados bajo el rigor de la guerra, se concentró en su rostro, el delgado y liso cabello rubio tenía unos cortos mechones en el inicio de la frente, y algunos cabellos parados en la coronilla, era un buen cabello, miró su boca, esa delgada línea de labios finos, los cuales normalmente se curvaban en una sonrisa que lo hacía sentirse como un humano normal, vio sus ojos cerrados y sintió ganas de que lo mirara sonriendo, aunque eso no tenía una razón lógica. Se acercó, era fácil, muy fácil, seguía molestándole el hecho de los ojos cerrados, lo dejó pasar y abrió un poco la boca, rozo sus labios con los de John, este se mantuvo firme aunque sentía la tensión, movió sus manos hasta los codos del rubio, volvía a confirmar que había perdido forma en ese tiempo sin él, estaba más delgado y la masa muscular había descendido, sintió odio hacia sí mismo, eso era su culpa, John había llevado una vida tranquila y pacífica, ahora estaba ahí cansado y agobiado por haber estado corriendo, había vuelto a cambiar y destruir su vida, seguía rozando sus labios, pero no era capaz de mas, la culpa era más grande de lo que habría querido, lo soltó y se alejó. John abrió los ojos confundido, Sherlock caminaba hacia la puerta, quería saber como se llamaba eso nuevo que sentía, aunque creía era algo así como "culpa", de pronto su mano fue tomada, al girar John lo miraba

-¿Qué paso Sherlock?- no parecía muy feliz -¿Paso lo mismo que con Molly y Lestrade?- eso había sido como si le hubiesen dado un gran golpe en el estomago

-Claro que no- se sentía golpeado, ofendido y frustrado –Solo no puedo, no así- miraba hacia la ventana

-Te quiero Sherlock- su mirada no había cambiado, era amable, honesta y completamente sincera

Sherlock lo miró lentamente, aun sostenía su mano, dibujó una sonrisa torcida, habría preferido le dijera otra cosa aunque no sabía bien que, eso era suficiente por el momento

-Vamos por algo de comer- dijo al fin, John asintió, notó que estaba avergonzado pero el agarre de su mano no había aflojado ni un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

La "confesión" de John lo había puesto de un humor excelente, Lestrade había atrapado al criminal y todo marchaba relativamente normal, normal para ellos al menos, desde hacía unos días John había tomado la costumbre de salir a trotar muy temprano, así que Sherlock se levantaba y lo miraba desde la ventana cuando volvía, encontraba que se veía realmente bien en su traje de correr, era algo más ajustado que sus acostumbrados jeans y esos horribles sweaters, su cuerpo estaba increíblemente firme y había recuperado su estado físico de manera rápida, eso se debía a los años de entrenamiento.

Esa mañana John no había salido, una cirugía había durado más de lo esperado y por tanto recién en la madrugada había llegado a casa, fue a mirar a su cuarto, dormía profundamente, notó que no llevaba pijama, solo la ropa interior y la sabana apenas lo cubría, se estremeció y otra vez su cuerpo lo delataba, cerró la puerta con cuidado y evocó la imagen de los labios de Molly, el asco fue superior, ya estaba bajo control. Bajó a desayunar, cuando unos sujetos de prolijo traje negro entraron, no necesitó que le dijeran nada, sabía quienes eran y de parte de quien iban, se levantó molesto y los acompañó, iban a ir a buscar a John pero los detuvo, no dejaría que le interrumpieran el sueño, así que se comunicó con su hermano quien asintió sin problemas. Luego de unas horas estaba en su despacho, sentado sin ánimos, Mycroft le explicó los detalles de un caso, era interesante a pesar de todo, *una mujer muy famosa y a demás cercana a la corona había desaparecido luego de unos viajes, al parecer su romance con alguien no había resultado del todo bien, a pesar de que pasaba los 40 jamás se había casado ni tenía descendencia, las pistas que habían logrado encontrar era que la última vez que había sido vista estaba con una pareja de viajeros, el era un medico de la cruz roja que ayudaba en África y su acompañante una monja francesa, habían viajado hacia Londres donde estaban viviendo en ese momento, él debía encontrarla*, asintió ante el caso y miro la hora, ya eran pasada las 4 de la tarde, pero aun debía ajustar cuentas con su hermano sobre otros temas extra oficiales

-Así que hablaste con John en mi ausencia…- su tono era amenazante, miro su nariz era cierto John había dejado una imperceptible marca en ella, imperceptible para cualquiera menos para él –aunque por lo que veo te dejó claras las cosas- su hermano se llevo una mano a la nariz como acto reflejo, a pesar de la estatura y apariencia de John tenía muchísima fuerza y una excelente puntería

-Fue necesario, debía quedarse tranquilo y debía dejar de creer en ti, al menos hasta que pudieras volver sin problemas- Mycroft tenía su típica expresión arrogante y desafectada

-Lo diré por última vez… mantente alejado de él- por alguna razón muy desagradable John era alguien deseable, no solo en el sentido sexual de la palabra, muchas personas se acercaban a él, querían conocerlo y ser su amigo, sin contar a los que si se interesaban sexualmente

-John no te pertenece hermanito, no aun- su rostro inexpresivo y condescendiente lo exasperaba

-A menos que quieras una cicatriz que no se pueda borrar, será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar- se levantó, estaba molesto así que salió rápidamente de ahí

Cuando llegó a Baker Street eran pasada las 8 p.m., John no estaba, caminó a la cocina y encontró un plato tapado con un paño, lo levantó dentro estaban sus pastelillos favoritos y una nota

"Lestrade hará una fiesta por su divorcio, también estas invitado. Gracias por no despertarme hoy, te dejo un premio J.H.W"

Sonrió de medio lado por un segundo al leerlo, casi podía oír el tono divertido de John al escribir eso último, tomo uno de los pastelillos, no tenía intención de salir. Pasó 1 hora frente a su laptop escribiendo sobre sus últimas averiguaciones sobre el amor y sus condiciones, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto en el celular

"Esto es muy aburrido, Lestrade pregunta por ti, Anderson es más desagradable de lo normal J.H.W"

Prefirió no responder y siguió en lo suyo, pasaron 20 minutos cuando volvió a sonar

"Lestrade sigue insistiendo, quiere presentarte a su hermano, golpeare a Anderson si vuelve a molestar J.H.W"

Sonrió ante eso, ojala se cumpliera, 15 minutos después llegó otro

"Lestrade está muy ebrio al igual que Anderson si vuelve a tocarme o hablar de ti le daré un tiro J.H.W."

¿Tocarlo?, ¿Tocarlo había escrito?, sintió como la ira subía por su cuerpo, se levanto rápidamente y cogió su abrigo, busco su bufanda, que estupidez hacia 2 años que no la veía, cuando le entregaron sus pertenencias a John este la guardo, dejo su abrigo en el perchero como siempre, pero la bufanda no. Resopló y salió de ahí a toda prisa, mientras iba en el taxi su cerebro funcionaba vertiginosamente, pensando en todas las posibles formas de asesinar a Anderson, a demás de ver la forma en la que se viera como un suicidio común, se bajó casi arrojándole el dinero al conductor. Golpeó la puerta de la casa con violencia, un ebrio Lestrade abrió y le sonrió al verlo, intento abrazarlo pero Sherlock se alejó y lo hizo a un lado, entró en el salón, olía a alcohol y sudor masculino, era como estar en el cuartel de policía pero sin uniformes, en un sillón cerca de la mesa con comida estaba John con cara de aburrimiento, mientras jugaba con el celular entre sus dedos de la mano izquierda, ya que en la derecha tenía un vaso de cerveza el cual se notaba había sido llenado varias veces, el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba, estaba solo eso era bueno, se iba a acercar cuando Anderson se sentó a su lado, se reía tontamente, John solo lo ignoraba y se apartaba. Lestrade lo distrajo dándole una palmada en la espalda, Sherlock lo miró con sorpresa e indignación, el alcohol afectaba sus sentidos porque jamás se habría atrevido a hacer eso sobrio, había alguien más a su lado, un sujeto de la misma estatura y las mismas canas

-Es mi hermano, Anthony Lestrade- hablaba raro como si tuviera mucho sueño –El es Sherlock Holmes, mi hermano trabaja con el tuyo Sherlock- el sujeto de nombre Anthony le tendió la mano sonriendo, su mirada fría e inexpresiva pareció asustarlo, no le tomaría la mano tampoco, ¿Qué diablos le importaba si era el hermano del papa o de la reina?

-Miran de manera muy parecida los hermanos Holmes- no sonreía aunque lo intentaba, Lestrade solo asentía con un poco coordinado movimiento de cabeza

Desvió la mirada hacia John otra vez, estaba completamente apegado al extremo del sillón mientras Anderson le tomaba una pierna, John quitaba la mano pero esta volvía a tocarlo, parecía hastiado, el delicado sonrojo provocado por seguramente varios vasos de cerveza estaba creciendo por el enojo de aquello. Logró quitar la mano otra vez cuando este volvió a ponerla pero esta vez demasiado cerca de su cadera, en eso otra mano retorció la del policía en una forma poco natural a lo que este respondió con un alarido de dolor.

-¡Sherlock!- John gritó pero no con desaprobación, sino con alegría de que estuviera ahí

-John- respondió mirándolo de reojo, sus ojos eran odio puro, inexpresivos y brillantes, tenía la mandibula apretada y el cuerpo tenso, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del oído del policía –tócalo de nuevo y tendrás una muerte tan dolorosa que suplicaras por que acabe luego- era un gruñido tan tétrico y amenazante que Anderson no fue capaz de responder algo

-Sherlock…- John se había levantado y tomaba su mano, sonreía de manera boba y amable –Vamos a casa- dijo al fin

Sherlock asintió, al empezar a caminar todos los miraban, John se tambaleaba un poco, se había excedido con las copas, eso explicaba todos los mensajes ya que no era muy común en él enviarlos y explicaba también que no hubiese soltado su mano en todo el camino, el caminar dramático y elegante de Sherlock le daba un tono cómico a la situación. Al llegar a casa Sherlock iba a preparar café pero John lo detuvo bostezando, cierto era mejor que simplemente se durmiera, lo acompañó hasta su habitación, al entrar John simplemente se dejó caer en la cama, Sherlock resopló y se acerco a él, le quito los zapatos y calcetines, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, aquello era complicado sentía la terrible tentación de tocarlo, una tentación que no pudo resistir, le paso las manos por el pecho, aun estaba muy delgado, podía ver con claridad sus costillas, pero el ejercicio había ayudado y estaba recuperando la masa muscular, la dureza de su cuerpo no había disminuido, le quitó la camisa por completo y esta vez sí tocó la cicatriz. Bajó las manos y le quitó los pantalones, eso era aun peor, lo hizo rápido e intento alejarse, John volvía a sostener su mano con fuerza, intento desasirse del agarre con cuidado, si se quedaba ahí haría una estupidez, pero no lo soltaba, se sentó a su lado y John se incorporó torpemente, lo miraba de manera ida y se le acercó, sujeto la cabeza de Sherlock con sus manos este no se movió, se acercó más y lo besó dulce y tímidamente, Sherlock no fue capaz de reaccionar por la sorpresa, John se alejó un poco y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno

-Gracias… si un hombre va a tocarme… entonces solo serás tú- aquella confesión era producto del alcohol, pero aun así lo hacía sentirse mejor, lo abrazó suavemente, John respiraba de manera lenta y acompasada se había dormido en sus brazos, lo recostó y volvió a mirarlo, era impresionantemente tentador, salió rápido de la habitación y se encerró en la suya, de seguro al otro día recibiría un llamado de Lestrade de disculpas, le pediría que destituyera a Anderson lo antes posible.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó de un salto y caminó a la habitación de John, este se había levantado, estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyado de costado en el marco de la ventana, no se había vestido

-Alguien podría verte- John dió un respingo al oírlo, no lo había escuchado entrar

-Buenos días Sherlock- este lo miraba con la misma seriedad de siempre –gracias por ayudarme anoche… de verdad creí que tendría que darle un tiro a Anderson- su tono era de asco, parecía molesto aun

-Es un imbécil- su voz había sonado más grave y molesta de lo que habría querido. Claro que lo era, había tocado a SU John… ¿su John? ¿Desde cuándo el sujeto frente a él le pertenecía?, ¿desde cuándo había pasado todo eso?, ¿desde cuándo no podía controlar sus propias emociones?

-Sherlock… tengo algo tuyo- John camino por la habitación hasta el armario, saco una maleta pequeña, Sherlock notó que aun no desempacaba por completo a pesar que hacía 2 meses que habían vuelto a vivir juntos, ¿tan inseguro se sentía?, volvió a sentir eso llamado culpa, John caminaba hacia él con algo en la mano, distinguió perfectamente que era –Yo… la he usado estos últimos dos años, pero es tuya- su bufanda, la tomó y distinguió que habían algunos pequeños cabellos rubios en la tela, se notaba que la había usado su olor estaba embriagantemente impregnado en ella –Oh… la lavare, lo siento- estiró la mano para que se la devolviera

-Así está bien- respondió aun sintiéndose atontado por ese olor que era demasiado familiar, ese olor que lo hacía sentirse como un niño que quiere ser mimado por su padre, la apretó con fuerza con la mano derecha –John… ¿Por qué la conservaste?- sus ojos felinos lo miraban interrogante con el entrecejo levemente fruncido

-Yo… yo… la conservé como un recuerdo, pensé en llevarme la calavera pero era algo complicado y tu abrigo… comprenderás que me quedaba demasiado grande- abrió los brazos como si quisiera demostrar que era mucho más bajo, eso era evidente, aunque no le molesto en lo absoluto tener tan buena vista de su cuerpo –al principio tenía mucho olor a ti, era… doloroso, pero supongo que necesitaba sentirte cerca- John miraba el piso –con el tiempo el olor se desvaneció, pero no podía dejar de usarla… era como… como si volvieras a morir- la voz de John se iba quebrando a medida que hablaba

Sherlock se sintió enfermo, eso llamado culpa era realmente horrendo, le dolía todo de manera ridícula, lo atrajo con un brazo y lo abrazó, John hundió su cara en el pecho del más alto, pasaron unos segundos y pequeños espasmos lo atacaron John estaba llorando en silencio, sacando todo el dolor y la frustración de esos 2 años, Sherlock intentó mirarlo pero John se negó, su orgullo era más fuerte, sintió el pecho tibiamente húmedo, no pudo evitar apretarlo con más fuerza, John le devolvió el abrazo pero por la cintura y estrujó su bata con las manos. Sherlock aun sostenía la bufanda la cual estaba muy cerca de su cara debido al abrazo, la embriaguez de aquel aroma aminoraba en parte su culpa, lo hacía sentirse como un tonto, tenía la mente en blanco, ni siquiera había notado que la respiración de John se había calmado y luchaba por soltarse del abrazo, aflojó un poco el agarre y antes de poder evitarlo John se limpiaba la cara con el brazo

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?- susurro en su oído, John negó con la cabeza, Sherlock sintió que todo se detenía, esta vez el dolor se había focalizado en su pecho

-No… casi me ahogas- dijo John al fin, había sido una broma de mal gusto, no se lo esperaba, la sangre le volvió a circular a si como sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire, respiro aliviado –Te perdone… a los minutos de verte- los ojos de John estaban hinchados y rojos, pero su sonrisa seguía intacta, ya no parecía solo una mueca amarga y dolorosa, ahora era como siempre había sido, el dolor se había marchado, estaba perdonado y por tanto el podía dejar marchar la culpa también, aunque procuraría no volver a causarle dolor, estaba igual de serio que siempre, pero su mirada se había ablandado, ya no parecía una fría cortina de hierro, ahora era algo más parecida a la de un niño que acaban de quitarle el castigo y puede volver a jugar.

-Te amo John-


	6. Chapter 6

Desde aquella ultima confesión, la definitiva, no sentía que debía volver a decirlo, era como si esa palabra hubiese estado guardada ahí, pero nunca hubiese tenido ningún sentido, como si su existencia no hubiese tenido razón de ser hasta ese día en que la pronunció, no significaba nada realmente, no tenía más que la simple arbitrariedad del lenguaje, pero era perfecta, aun así se quedaba corta, aun así habría preferido que expresara más, pero no había tampoco una palabra así.

Nada había cambiado realmente, el caso que le había dado Mycroft *los había llevado a la casa de la última pareja que había visto a la mujer, ellos negaron cualquier participación en el caso pero estaba claro que eso no era cierto, luego de un par de intentos fallidos entre ellos por culpa de John quien se precipitó y atacó al ex-novio de la mujer y este lo golpeó violentamente, le sacaba al menos dos cuerpos de ventaja al rubio, lograron atraparlos, la mujer estaba con vida aunque en malas condiciones*. No había costado demasiado trabajo el caso así que nuevamente se sentía aburrido, aunque eso ya tenía solución, cuando caía en el aburrimiento simplemente salía de casa e iba hasta el hospital donde trabajaba John, como solo hacia cirugías lo miraba desde arriba, en realidad era un buen doctor, su pulso firme y decidido lo hacía operar con rapidez y sin distracciones, cuando la cirugía acababa, él bajaba y se encontraba con un John que lo saludaba con la mano y luego le invitaba un café, aunque claro eso no había ocurrido la primera vez, John le había preguntado muchas veces que estaba haciendo ahí hasta que se había rendido, los demás días ya no le pregunto nada simplemente le sonreía, se acostumbraba rápido a los cambios y eso le gustaba así no debía dar tantas explicaciones, había intentado besarlo en un pasillo del hospital y John había reaccionado muy mal, tan mal que lo había amenazado con irse de casa o llevarlo a vivir con Mycroft si volvía a hacer algo así. Al fin y al cabo era su lugar de trabajo, y a él le molestaba que alguien lo interrumpiera cuando trabajaba así que no incomodaría a John.

Esa mañana iría también al hospital, no porque estuviera aburrido realmente, sino porque quería ver a John y esa era una razón más que suficiente, no tenia lógica ni razón, pero hacia días había comprendido que al menos en su relación eso ya no era un factor determinante, decidió caminar, era bastante lejos pero quería hacerlo así, en el trayecto recibió un mensaje en el teléfono, al leerlo quedo de una pieza.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar?, te invito una copa. Irene"

Irene volvía a enviarle mensajes, luego de 2 años y mas, aun seguía interesada en él, simplemente lo ignoró y siguió su camino, entro en el hospital John estaba en su despacho así que entró, en ese minuto hablaba por teléfono, así que se sentó a esperar que colgara, volvió a recibir un mensaje.

"He horneado galletas, ven más tarde a probarlas. Irene"

Otra vez "la mujer", también lo ignoró y siguió mirando a John, llevaba su bufanda recientemente recuperada, aun olía a él y eso le gustaba.

-¿Has venido caminando?- John ya había colgado y lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada

-Sí- respondió sin mayor interés en la pregunta, ¿pero cómo lo sabía?, frunció levemente el ceño

-Estas sudando y… estas rojo por el frio- John le tocaba una mejilla con el dedo índice, ¿ahora él podía leer lo que pensaba o simplemente había adivinado? –Traeré café- se levanto y salió del despacho

Sherlock se tocó las mejillas estaban frías y húmedas de sudor, se miró en el reflejo de uno de los armarios y vio su propio sonrojo, eso no se veía bien, se quitó el abrigo, pero se dejó la bufanda, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y miró hacia fuera, en aquel lugar el solo se sentaba en la silla de visitas eso era extraño, estuvo tentado a sentarse en el sillón de John pero se arrepintió, recibió otro mensaje y miró el celular.

"El color negro te queda perfecto, ven más tarde. Irene"

Frunció el ceño y sintió un sonido tras él, John había entrado, no lo había sentido, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Debes irte ya, tengo pacientes- escupió cada palabra, mientras intentaba hablar calmadamente

-No es cierto- su tono era tan normal como siempre, tomo el vaso de café que era para él, pero John no lo soltó –John…- no supo que decir, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rubio

-Haz lo que quieras- le entregó el vaso y arrojó el suyo al basurero, se dio media vuelta para caminar a la puerta

-¿Dónde vas?- Sherlock estaba confundido, no entendía que pasaba y eso le molestaba, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa

-Donde Mary- respondió en el tono más hiriente y burlesco posible, tenía la mandíbula apretada

-¿Por qué? Dijiste que no volverías a ir- Sherlock lo tomaba por el brazo ahora ambos estaban enojados

-Vete Sherlock- John cerró los ojos con molestia, evitando mirarlo demasiado –tienes una cita con… "la mujer"- había hecho comillas con sus dedos y su tono era más sarcástico que antes

-Claro que no- estaba molesto, aquello no tenía sentido –no estés celoso no iré con ella- lo estaba tomando por los hombros

-No me importa, solo vete- se hizo a un lado y le abrió la puerta para que se marchara, Sherlock lo miraba confundido, hasta que una expresión de profundo dolor inundó su cara y salió por la puerta olvidando su abrigo

Caminó por los pasillos de la clínica, sentía que quería correr hacia algún lugar indefinido, no tenía a donde ir, quería tocar su violín hasta que las cuerdas se le cortaran o mejor aun degollar a Mary con una de las cuerdas… apretó los puños. Al salir al estacionamiento hacia aun mas frio que cuando había llegado, por el apuro olvido su abrigo así que hundió su cara en la bufanda, eso había sido mala idea, el olor a John volvía a llenar todo su cerebro, volvía a sentir como si le hubiesen pateado las costillas, se la quito rápidamente y respiró agitado. Miró el cielo nublado y gris, era probable que lloviera esa noche, el invierno estaba pronto a llegar, inspiró y exhaló con calma mientras veía el vapor salir de su boca, siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Sherlock!- una voz lo llamaba desde atrás –Sherlock espera- no se detendría –Sherlock por favor- una mano lo había tirado de la camisa, las sesiones de trote habían surtido efecto, John lo había alcanzado a pesar de sus grandes zancadas, pero no dejo de caminar –Sherlock te quiero- se detuvo sin poder evitarlo y se giró para mirarlo, John jadeaba cansado pero aliviado de haberlo retenido, él simplemente lo miró, no expresaba nada, no podía, no entendía lo que le pasaba, estaba furioso pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste y quería que John lo quisiera –Lo siento Sherlock- hizo una mueca de cansancio –no sé que me paso… bueno si lo sé… tienes razón sentí celos- John lo miraba arrepentido –es solo que ella… tu estuviste muy mal cuando la creíste muerta… ha vuelto pero volverá a dejarte… no quiero que estés mal- había bajado la mirada, en ese momento Sherlock notó que John había salido sin abrigarse, llevaba solo la camisa y la bata blanca de médico, su mandíbula inferior tiritaba por el frío. Él también tenía frío pero su cerebro lo controlaba bastante bien.

-Ve adentro- su voz había sonado totalmente inexpresiva, carente de todo sentimiento o apego

-Sherlock…- John parecía triste otra vez, eso no le gustaba, pero no haría nada, por primera vez no era su culpa –Perdón…- John le tomó la mano, estaba congelado, pero aun así no había reacción por parte del más alto, quien aun tenia la bufanda en la mano –No iba a ir con Mary solo lo dije porque estaba molesto… si deseas ir con Irene hazlo… yo… yo te esperare en casa como siempre- John bajo la mirada y soltó su mano, temblaba de pies a cabeza y de su boca salía vapor constante, tanto tiempo viviendo en Afganistán lo habían acondicionado bien para el calor pero no para el frio que había en ese momento

Sherlock volvió a tomar su mano, su expresión no había cambiado, pero lo tironeo para que caminara hasta que estuvieron dentro de la clínica, se abrió paso en un cuarto de internos vacío y cerró la puerta por dentro, acorraló a John contra el muro, dejando sus rostros a centímetros

-No vuelvas a decir eso- su voz grave y profunda parecía más molesta que antes –no iré donde ella y tu no veras nunca… nunca más a Mary- aquello era una amenaza –intenté no incomodar, intenté ser amable, pero ya no, eres mío y si vuelves a acercarte a alguna mujer por temas que no sean estrictamente de trabajo, voy a convertir a esa mujer en comida para perros- sus ojos celeste no mentían, realmente la iba a asesinar –nunca olvides John, que soy un sociópata-

-No es cierto- John parecía molesto, pero le acarició la mejilla y su mirada se ablandó un poco –eres una buena persona Sherlock- esa mirada demasiado amable otra vez, John se acercó más y le besó la frente –no volveré a mencionarla y tu no volverás a decir cosas como esa, eres una buena persona- repitió, inspiró mucho aire y lo besó, se separó a los pocos segundos

Sherlock relajó los hombros y se apartó un poco de John, al menos ahora estaba seguro que no era solo él quien estaba celoso, miró a John que aun lo miraba a manera de regaño, era la única persona que lograba sacar lo mejor de él, que lograba humanizarlo, que lo hacía vulnerable, seguramente todo eso era contraproducente con su actividad, pero no podía evitar sentir tantas cosas por ese ser humano, sí, un humano ordinario, sin un gran intelecto, sin un gran atractivo físico, así como tampoco su manera de vestir era atractiva. Resopló, John tenía los labios amoratados y heridos por el frio, sus manos entumecidas se movían para volver a sentir los dedos, Sherlock lo envolvió en un abrazo, John no se movió, simplemente se quedo quieto.

-Eso fue realmente molesto- Sherlock hablaba al fin, su tono carecía de sentimientos otra vez, aun estaba enfadado, pero ya no sabía con que

-Sí, perdí el control supongo- Sherlock asintió levemente, simplemente se miraron no había nada más que decir –Tengo un paciente… pero no tardare demasiado… ¿me esperas o nos vemos más tarde?- preguntaba solo por cortesía, Sherlock no pedía explicaciones ni las daba tampoco

-Te espero- miraba hacia la nada, le abrió el paso para que pudiera salir, John se movió y un escalofrío lo recorrió al salir del cobijo de su abrazo, se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Antes de que pudiera salir Sherlock le tomó una mano y lo atrajo hacia sí con su habitual brusquedad, lo tomó por el mentón y le besó la frente, John cerró los ojos y luego se miraron otra vez, Sherlock lo volvió a soltar dejándolo marcharse, no tenía ánimos de más.

Mientras John estaba con su paciente, él decidió salir y sentarse por ahí, su abrigo seguía colgado en el despacho, el frío era abrumador, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, pues se le escocían, se colocó bien la bufanda y se sopló las manos frotándolas, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y releyó los mensajes de "la mujer", ella le provocaba muchas cosas entre ellas una clara atracción física, pero no era suficiente, no era realmente interesante, era enigmática y sexual, pero al mismo tiempo carecía de encanto natural, algo que a John le sobraba, cerró los ojos, al final siempre terminaba pensando en él, su obsesión sobrepasaba cualquier límite conocido. Se desordenó el pelo, se sentía agobiado consigo mismo, quería ser alguien normal, alguien que no pensara tanto, que no se cuestionara todo…

-Sherlock… ¿estás bien?- la voz amable y familiar resonó en su cabeza –Sherlock- los labios de John estaban en su frente, ardían y su mano le tomaba el pulso, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado que John volvía a estar junto a él?, ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

-No pasa nada John- Sherlock respondió sin ganas y lo miró –John…- ahora era él quien le tomaba el pulso –tienes fiebre-

-No, tu estas helado hasta los huesos- le quito un rizo de la cara, estaba muy frio, tenía la nariz y mejillas rojas de frio, los labios azules al igual que las manos –te dará hipotermia- le tomó la mano obligándolo a ponerse de pie, lo tironeó hasta que entraron al hospital otra vez, lo llevó al despacho, echó llave a la puerta y bajó las cortinas, lo sentó en su sillón –Pediré sopa- dijo mientras cubría a Sherlock con una manta, ni siquiera tenía ganas de oponerse –Sherlock ¿Qué pasa?-John lo miraba preocupado

-Nada John- intentó levantarse pero tenía las piernas entumecidas

-Sherlock- John lo afirmó para que no se levantara –deja que te cuide- su voz sonó impositiva, le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió un poco –voy por sopa o un café- lo cubrió bien con la manta pero Sherlock ya lo retenía y lo obligó a sentarse en sus piernas, hundió su cara en el cuello de John –descansa-susurro John en su oído sin oponerse al agarre

Pasó 1 hora y al despertar el sillón estaba totalmente reclinado hacia atrás y el acostado encima, miró a su alrededor, se sentía cansado, John entraba con un plato de sopa grande

-Venia a despertarte- sonrió –tómala toda- lo trataba como si tuviera 8 años, Sherlock obedeció sin ánimo, pero tenía hambre –llamaré un taxi-

-Ven- Sherlock tenía el brazo y la mano estirada hacia él, John se acercó y Sherlock lo tiró de la ropa quedando acostado con el rubio encima, cerró los ojos abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Hagamos esto en casa Sherlock- susurró suavemente, los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron violentamente y se levantó tomando a John como si fuera un juguete

-Dile al taxi que es urgente- se tomo con rapidez el último trago de sopa, se colocó el abrigo y camino a la puerta, mientras John llamaba

-Espera, Sherlock espera- lo sostenía de la mano –no saldrás hasta que el taxi esté en la puerta- había fruncido el ceño y estirado los labios

-Siempre haces eso- observó y le robó un beso en vista de la posición de sus labios, se sentía increíblemente animado, su cuerpo estaba caliente otra vez… y no era efecto de la sopa precisamente -¿Cuál es tu encanto John?- lo miraba como si fuese algo muy raro, jamás comprendería que era lo que lo hacía tan interesante y atractivo

-No sé de que estás hablando- no le prestó mayor atención, caminó y se puso el saco, tomó su maletín y volvió el sillón a su posición original, Sherlock lo seguía con la mirada, realmente John no tenía nada cautivante ni despampanante, John lo miró sonriendo… eso era –Vamos- seguía sonriendo

Sherlock lo tomó por la nuca y lo besó, le costó un poco que reaccionara pero lo hizo, esta vez no era solo un beso amable, sus lenguas se entrelazaron apasionadamente mientras se recorrían con intensidad, John le estrujó el abrigo no le era fácil relajarse, las manos de Sherlock lo afirmaban con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a ahogarse, se separó respirando con dificultad, pero volvía a tomarlo, esta vez ya no hubo ningún tipo de resistencia, John estaba atontándose por la falta de aire así que tampoco hubo respuesta

-¡John!- Sherlock volvía a su habitual estado de alerta

-Casi me ahogas- respiraba rápido con los ojos cerrados –al… menos… ya… no… pareces… un… zombie…- hablaba entre cortado por la falta de aire

-¡Vamos!- salió al pasillo y sostuvo su mano llevándolo a tirones por los pasillos del Hospital, todos los miraban, pero dentro de su mundo eso jamás fue importante, lo metió a empujones al taxi -221B Baker Street- dijo con rapidez y se puso sobre él como un animal de caza

-¡Sherlock! Contrólate- John tenía las manos en el pecho de Sherlock intentando que no lo dominara por completo –¡Sherlock estamos en un taxi!- aun lograba retenerlo, al fin agradecía su entrenamiento militar, el ser más bajo a veces era una gran desventaja

-¿Y?- Sherlock intentaba abrirse paso en los brazos de John, gruñía bajo, cuando el conductor les dijo que habían llegado, los miraba con extrañeza mas que nada por la brusquedad con que ocurría todo

Sherlock le arrojó el dinero sin interés y de un jalón bajó a John, abrió la puerta de un golpe y corrió por la escala, John lo seguía torpemente, parecía un perrito siendo tironeado por su amo, voló hacia su cuarto y arrojó a John a la cama

-Haz detonado una bomba de tiempo- se quitó el abrigo lanzándolo lejos al igual que la bufanda –abriste una puerta que estuvo cerrada siempre- John lo miraba desde la cama con pánico –ahora tendrás que asumir tu culpa- camino hacia el con su paso felino, era un animal de caza frente a una presa que ni siquiera podía reaccionar

-Sherlock…- fue lo único capaz de decir, ya estaba sobre él y le quitaba la chaqueta la cual voló por la habitación, le rasgó la camisa de un tirón mientras lo atrapaba en un beso

Lo besó largo rato mientras sus manos tocaban sin ningún temor el torso rosado y desnudo de John, tenía todo ese cuerpo para él, era suyo mas suyo que nunca, lo recorrió a besos, lo tenía totalmente sometido, pequeños escalofríos lo recorrían a modo de respuesta ante sus besos, besó y lamió su cuello, logrando que se encogiera un poco, bajó por su pecho a lamidas, quería sentir ese olor embriagante y ahí estaba la fuente de origen, era delicioso, le dio un par de mordiscos violentos a lo que John solo respondió con un gemido, el miedo y la sorpresa no lo dejaban reaccionar más. Si hubiese podido decidir se lo habría comido literalmente, respiraba agitado y su cuerpo estaba totalmente sincronizado con su cabeza, se quitó la camisa y sonrió, al fin reaccionaba, John lo tocó con timidez, el cuerpo fibroso y blanco como papel de Sherlock le causaba curiosidad, pero no había tiempo para eso, le quito los zapatos y pantalones sin dificultad, el cuerpo compacto y bien formado de John era demasiado apetecible, se quitó sus propios pantalones y zapatos, John seguía tocándolo, le tocó las piernas e incluso pasó la mano por su entrepierna, la cual reaccionó inmediatamente al tacto, Sherlock no pudo evitar gemir en un sonido ronco y bajo. Se movió un poco y le quito la ropa interior, lo ojos de John se abrieron mucho, pero no protestó, se quitó su ropa interior también y se recostó sobre el rubio, se frotó contra su cuerpo y ambos gimieron. Sherlock lo tomó por las caderas y se abrió paso entre sus piernas, John se removió eso realmente estaba fuera de su cordura

-¡Sherlock!, ¡SHERLOCK!- gritó en un gemido, Sherlock lo miró molesto con el ceño fruncido –bésame por favor- se lo pidió con los ojos cerrados y apretados, no iba a resistirse pero no podía evitar estar asustado, Sherlock hizo caso y tomo su boca, sus labios calzaban a la perfección

Se acomodo entre los glúteos de John y se fricciono con ellos, John gemía dentro del beso mientras su cuerpo se tensaba más y más, comenzó a entrar aunque con dificultad, era un espacio increíblemente estrecho, John gritó y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas a causa del dolor, siguió penetrándolo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, sintió un liquido caliente y espeso correr por su pierna, miro de reojo y se sintió culpable, John sangraba por la intromisión, aun tenía los ojos cerrados

-Te amo John- susurró en su boca, John abrió los ojos lentamente y asintió, Sherlock tomó eso como una señal de que podía continuar

Se movió lento y con cuidado, entró y salió varias veces, al principio solo él gemía luego John lo acompaño, sentía como tocaba dentro de él, se sentía completamente estúpido, no podía realizar ningún tipo de análisis en ese momento, ni siquiera podía analizar a John, quien ya caía preso del placer, tomó con su mano derecha el miembro de John, lo frotó varias veces y aceleró el ritmo, a pesar de lo excitado que estaba, John tenía mucha practica con muchas mujeres, en cambio para él era su primera vez y no duraría mucho más, su cerebro se apago por completo y sintió que su entrepierna estallaba de placer, su orgasmo fue un grito gutural y violento, movió su mano aun mas rápido y John acabó en ella mojándole el vientre, su orgasmo fue mucho más tranquilo y reprimido, salió despacio, John giró sobre su vientre quedándose de panza en la cama, los hilos de sangre manchaban sus piernas y las sabanas, su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos mezclas de dolor y placer.

-John- Sherlock estaba a su lado respirando agitado, le beso la mejilla pero John giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda –perdí control sobre mi- se abrazo a su cuerpo, se sentía completamente realizado, pero la culpa le ganaba –aunque no lo reconozcas soy un maldito sociópata- hundió su cara en el pelo de John

-Cállate Sherlock, el sexo me da sueño- no había resentimiento, temor o desconfianza en su voz, solo cansancio, giró la cabeza con lentitud y sus caras quedaron pegadas –Te amo Sherlock-

Sherlock abrió los ojos asombrado y lo miró, pero John dormía con despreocupación, se movió y lo acomodó en sus brazos, era la primera vez que dormía con alguien, el cuerpo de John estaba caliente y sudoroso, estiró el brazo y alzo las mantas para quedar cubiertos, miro la hora, eran apenas las 4 p.m., miró el techo, no tenía nada en que pensar, tal vez sí, pero nada era realmente importante, quería quedarse así y mirarlo, hasta que despertara, o simplemente pasar toda la noche mirándolo si no despertaba, quería ver sus procesos de sueño, sus caras y si hablaba cuando dormía, quería estar ahí por si alguna pesadilla lo atacaba o simplemente para anunciarle que ya era hora de ir a trabajar, solo quería estar ahí para él, para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

Había querido no dormir, había querido mirarlo durante toda la noche pero en algún momento sin darse cuenta se durmió, despertó pasada las 11 pm, miró su cama y John no estaba, aunque su ropa seguía en el suelo hecha girones, se levantó con pereza, no tenía sentido estar acostado si John no estaba ahí, se colocó la bata y bajó, John estaba frente a su laptop escribiendo en su blog, llevaba puesta una sudadera blanca y su pantalón deportivo, había salido a correr, debía haber vuelto hace al menos una hora, se había bañado y puesto ropa limpia, miró sus hombros y cuello, tenía sus dedos claramente marcados a demás de marcas de dientes, se paró tras él y se apoyó a los costados del ordenador, mirando lo que había escrito, no era como lo que solía poner siempre, John simplemente lo miró de reojo y siguió en lo suyo

"Cosas curiosas

Cosas curiosas pasan cuando dejas los prejuicios de lado, cuando dejas de cuestionarte lo que está bien y lo que está mal, cuando dejas que simplemente te gobiernen las emociones, incluso nosotros fuimos presa de eso hoy, incluso Sherlock puede simplemente dejarse llevar y yo olvidar mis prejuicios.

Muchas personas me odiaran luego de escribir esto, muchos sentirán resentimiento, celos y otros pensaran "siempre lo supe", lo cierto es que, te amo Sherlock Holmes."

-Si alguien te odia por eso es un completo imbécil- tenía el ceño fruncido, se dio media vuelta sacó el móvil y comentó la publicación de John

"No escuches los fantasmas en tu cabeza MI John"

John miró el comentario que recién le había llegado y se echo a reír, Sherlock lo miró ofendido y confundido, este simplemente negó sin darle demasiada importancia, justo recibió otro mensaje de Irene, ni siquiera lo leyó. John siguió mirando la pantalla enojado y la bajo.

-John... yo no- intentó excusarse pero John lo miraba tendiéndole la mano -¿Qué?-

-Dame el teléfono Sherlock- seguía mirándolo con seriedad, tomo el teléfono antes de que pudiera negarse y se lo metió en el bolsillo

-John, él no tiene la culpa- intentaba sonar natural –John ¿Qué harás con él?- John caminaba hacia su cuarto –John mi teléfono- exigió indignado

-No- se encerró en su cuarto

-John- golpeó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta –John- repitió golpeando de manera estrepitosa –maldición John- empezaba a perder la paciencia

Entro de golpe, John estaba acostado de lado intentando dormir, se acostó a su lado y le hizo círculos en un brazo intentando molestarlo, John simplemente bostezó

-Primero mis cigarros y ahora mi teléfono- ponía su típica y falsa cara de tristeza –oh John por favor- su paciencia estaba en el limite

-Tengo trabajo mañana no molestes- medio sonrió le gustaba provocarlo

Abrazó a John por la espalda, esta vez no tenía sueño, se quedó quieto unos minutos pero comenzó a desesperarse, quería su teléfono, no porque lo necesitara para algo particular sino que era SU teléfono, apretó más el abrazo y sintió su cuerpo tibio otra vez, se restregó contra él, John intento deshacer el abrazo pero no pudo, gruño bajito. Se acercó más y le mordisqueo el lóbulo, logro que se estremeciera y abriera un ojo.

-Sherlock intento dormir- se movía, pero lo único que lograba era que sus cuerpos rozaran aun más

-¿Y?- le lamió el cuello y bajó hasta su hombro, era una ventaja que John durmiera solo con ropa interior.

Le acaricio el pecho con una mano, toco sus pezones con un dedo, no hubo estremecimiento, volvió a morder su lóbulo, el estremecimiento volvió, eso era fácil, aprender de John y sus reacciones eran fácil, debía archivarlo. Bajó su mano y le toco la entrepierna, solo con un dedo, John se giró violentamente y quedó sentado sobre Sherlock mirándolo de manera amenazante

-Si vamos a hacer esto lo haremos bien- su mirada decidida dejo sin palabra a Sherlock

Se inclinó sobre él y lo beso, respondió al beso rápidamente y se volvió aun más apasionado, John le abrió la bata y recorrió su torso con las uñas, eso dejaría una marca más tarde, lo miró a los ojos y supo de inmediato que esa era su intención y en parte una venganza por las rojas marcas de dientes en su cuello, se volvieron a besar mientras sus manos se recorrían mutuamente, la rapidez con la que John se adaptaba a los cambios y se adaptaba a él, lo sorprendían, realmente había abandonado sus prejuicios de años. Le acarició la espalda y toco sus piernas, la primera vez había sido todo muy brusco y no tenia bien registrado como se sentía el cuerpo a su tacto, pero no duró demasiado, John lo giro dejándolo boca abajo

-John… esto no- no alcanzo a seguir hablando pues tenía dentro dos dedos de John que lo hicieron gritar y retorcerse de dolor

-Da gracias que soy más amable que tú- movió sus dedos dentro haciendo círculos, Sherlock era virgen por tanto todo lo que sentía se multiplicaba

Al principio sintió arder todo, como si lo cortaran con cuchillos calientes, pero rápidamente comenzó a relajarse, daba gracias a su anatomía y buena capacidad de elongación, miro por sobre su hombro como John se acomodaba entre sus piernas poniéndose de rodillas, los papeles se habían invertido muy rápido, eso no estaba bien, el debía tener el control, ¿o acaso eso no siempre era así?, no le molestaba, podía recuperar el control más tarde, John también debía desahogarse, claro no debía ser egoísta con la persona que amaba, eso no estaba bien. Su capacidad de abstracción funcionaba demasiado bien en momentos que no debía, al volver a la situación John estaba entrando en una cavidad mucho más pequeña que su masculinidad, sintió que se partiría a la mitad, la cabeza le dio vueltas, aquello era demasiado nuevo, primero había estado dentro de John y ahora estaba dentro suyo, sintió como toda su humanidad rechazaba aquel cuerpo extraño en su sistema, sus piernas temblaban, cerró los ojos varias veces con fuerza, pero al oírse algo cambio, su cuerpo reaccionaba por él, de su boca salían claros y fuertes gemidos, sus caderas se movían de adelante hacia atrás intentando intensificar la penetración, intentó conectarse con su cuerpo, de pronto se estremeció por completo, todo en el vibraba, deseaba más, más sexo, más John, más lujuria, más placer, todas sus obsesiones ahora tenían nombre y apellido, tenían una cara que en ese momento estaba sonrojada y concentrada en su cuerpo, sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes, así como las embestidas más violentas, su espalda se curvaba de placer, mientras sus manos apretaban las sabanas, sintió que reventaría, aquello era extraño, no quería reventar, no así, la vez anterior estaba dentro de John, ahora estaba ahí, al aire, no quería eso, la mano de John tomo su miembro y lo apretó, eso fue suficiente, su cerebro se apagó y explotó, olvidó todo, sintió como si algo reventara en su trasero y otra ola de placer lo inundo, no sabía que tan fuerte había gritado ni que había dicho, quedo acostado aun de panza sobre las sabanas, con los ojos medio cerrados y sin ser capaz de decir ni pensar nada, aquella había sido la experiencia más extraña y sublime que había tenido, ya no era virgen, ahora era completa y estúpidamente humano.

Había tenido sexo dos veces en un mismo día, el asunto del amor era algo de dar y recibir según sus lecturas y el sexo era la máxima manifestación de ese amor, entonces también era lo mismo "dar y recibir", por tanto no había problema en quien tenía el control, podían turnarlo, o llegar a un consenso de cual situación les gustaba más, aunque en ese momento eso era difícil de saber, jamás había experimentado tanto placer en su vida, había sido superior al caso más difícil, a la droga más fuerte, era incluso más intenso que enfrentarse a Moriarty, abandonó ese último pensamiento, definitivamente no quería pensar en ese sujeto, aunque no podía negar la estúpida atracción que había entre ambos. Otra vez su abstracción lo había sacado de la realidad, John estaba acostado en su espalda respiraba lento y fuerte, su mano se había cerrado sobre la suya y lo apretaba suavemente, quiso darse vuelta y John se lo permitió, ahora tenia el cuerpo desnudo de John sobre si, la rubia cabeza descansó en su pecho, era tan tibio, lo recorrió con las manos, era suave, era firme, apretó algunas partes, John rió bajito y Sherlock lo miró con cara interrogante, era como un niño que había encontrado un tesoro, lo abrazo, era solo posesividad, conocía a John mejor que cualquier otra persona, sabía que no se iría, sabía que a ninguna de sus novias ni siquiera a su esposa le había dicho que la amaba, pero a él sí.

-¿De que te ríes?- frunció levemente el ceño

-De tu cara- bostezó y se restregó un ojo –te pierdes en ti fácilmente, las mujeres se ofenden con ese tipo de cosas- se contrajo un segundo y estornudó, el departamento estaba caliente gracias al termostato, pero afuera hacía un frio descomunal, las ventanas estaban completamente empañadas, estiró sus largos brazos y tomó las mantas para que ambos quedaran cubiertos

-¿Te ofende también?- su rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos que se movían con velocidad, delataban la ansiedad que sentía, John simplemente le acarició la mejilla y negó con la cabeza

-No me importa, te conocí así, tú eres así y si voy a amarte entonces debo hacerlo tal cual eres- otro bostezo apareció y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente

Esa respuesta le gustaba, con él no habían cuestionamientos, no había desconfianza, no había temor, simplemente fluía, lo miró durante mucho tiempo, debían haber pasado al menos un par de horas cuando su teléfono sonó, John gruñó bajito pero no despertó, Sherlock estiró el brazo y sacó el teléfono de debajo de la almohada, otra vez Irene, frunció el ceño, movió el teléfono sobre su cabeza y lo colocó de tal forma que el lente de la cámara del móvil los apuntara a ambos, tomó una foto y se la envió, escribió "Buenas noches", eliminó el contacto y dejó el móvil a un lado, volvió a mirar a John este le devolvió la mirada, había despertado, bostezo y se acomodó mas entre sus brazos, le regaló un beso en el pecho

-Confío plenamente en ti, aunque eso podría matarme- volvió a dormirse, Sherlock lo miraba sin expresión alguna, pero sonrió ligeramente por un segundo, se acomodó para dormir también pero su teléfono volvía a sonar, lo tomó molesto y al ver el remitente más molesto se sintió, John abrió un ojo y lo miró interrogante

-Mycroft- mascullo y contesto -¿Qué pasa?- su tono era más mordaz de lo normal y esto no pasó desapercibido para su hermano mayor

=¿Interrumpo algo Sherlock?= sintió el tono de burla y sus músculos se contrajeron, John le dio un golpecito lo estaba apretando más de lo recomendado, se separaron quedando uno al lado del otro

-Volveré a preguntar por si no has entendido ¿Qué pasa?- tenía la mandíbula totalmente tensa y los hombros hacia atrás

=Han incendiado un internado a las afueras de Londres, el incendio empezó cerca de las 11 y consumió todo en menos de 2 horas, 250 niños muertos, los dos sacerdotes que lo manejaban también a demás de un centenar de religiosas, hay solo un superviviente, tiene 8 años, es huérfano, solo se le conoce un pariente…= hizo una pausa, aquello estaba tomando tintes escalofriantes =Moriarty= su tono era más grave y cauteloso =no llevan el mismo apellido, James es hermano de su fallecida madre, la cual por cierto creemos que el mismo la asesinó, el chico nunca ha visto a su tío pero este es el que lo mantiene, no tienen gran parecido físico tampoco, lo hemos averiguado por la base de datos de… nadie sabe como se originó el fuego ni quien lo hizo, los mas aventurados incluso creen en la piroquinesis= pasó por alto el hecho de que su hermano hubiese omitido información acerca de cómo sabían quien era el tío del pequeño así como también la hipótesis paranormal =El chico es especial, súper dotado según dicen, un genio=

-Saldremos en una hora- colgó y se sentó en la cama juntando las manos frente a los labios, John se sentó también mirándolo –Moriarty volvió- se miraron sin decir nada, John pareció asombrado un segundo y luego su mueca se volvió seria y desafiante

Se levantaron con rapidez, no cruzaron palabra alguna, tomaron un taxi hasta el lugar del incendio, pudieron sentir el olor a quemado varias calles antes de llegar, el ambiente era toxico y sofocante, para ser un internado no era muy grande, aun continuaban sacando los cadáveres, por el tamaño de las bolsas se podía saber si eran adultos o niños, Lestrade los saludó con la mano, no habían sabido de él desde su fiesta, John lo saludó estrechándole la mano, Sherlock solo lo miró de manera despectiva, un fuerte olor a carne asada inundaba todo

-Se han enterado muy rápido esta vez- medio les sonreía

-Es asunto oficial- una voz arrogante y desafectada hizo que los tres se giraran, Mycroft blandía su paragua mientras Anthea tecleaba en su teléfono sin mirar –Dígale a sus hombres que se vayan luego de sacar todos los cadáveres-

-Pero hay un niño que está vivo- señalo a una ambulancia donde estaba sentado un chiquillo con una manta en sus hombros

-Nos haremos cargo, que se lleven los cadáveres y se vayan, usted puede quedarse- Mycroft intentó sonreír pero aquello había sido un falso y mal intento

Caminaron los 4 hacia la ambulancia al acercarse el niño los miró, su rostro pálido y pecoso no expresaba nada, tenía el pelo castaño claro mojado y pegado a la frente, sus pequeños ojos verdes los miraban sin interés

-Su nombre es Thomas Brown, tenia su cuarto ubicado en el ala Este numero 41- Lestrade leía su libreta de notas mientras John lo miraba con atención, era el único ya que los Holmes estudiaban al niño con la mirada, aunque este hacia lo mismo con ellos –dijo que estaba leyendo cuando comenzó el incendio, sintió olor a humo y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar y se metió a la cocina, salió por la puerta de esta hacia el patio, desde ahí vio todo, fue él quien llamo a bomberos y la policía- finalizó su relato

-El olor a humo era débil, casi imperceptible, así que salí y me lleve mis cosas- todos miraron una pequeña mochila a su costado –caminé por los pasillos, nadie salió, no había ruido, ni movimiento, seguí hasta la cocina a esas alturas las llamas ya se veían, salí al patio y llame a la policía, nadie gritó, ni intentó arrancar, solo escuché el ruido de las llamas y como todo se consumía por el fuego- Sherlock notó que respondía a una pregunta que nadie había hecho, o no al menos en voz alta, sus ojos eran vivos y perspicaces, los observaba como si los analizara, recordó a Moriarty

-Estaban muertos cuando empezó el incendio- Mycroft miraba a su hermano

-Hasta John podría haber elucubrado eso- Sherlock no estaba para escuchar obviedades -son 352 muertos, el fuego comenzó cerca de las 11 y acabo hace 1 hora- si John no lo hubiese conocido tan bien se habría ofendido mucho por aquel comentario

-Fuego controlado- Lestrade hablaba bajito, Sherlock lo miró por sobre su hombro y asintió con la cabeza, John le jaló la manga del abrigo y le hizo una cena para que se agachara y hablarle al oído

-Fue justo el tiempo en que…- susurro muy bajito pero su cara se enrojeció al instante sin poder continuar, Sherlock entrecerró los ojos mirándolo de reojo y asintió otra vez

Caminó a paso decidido hacia el edificio mientras los otros 3 aun seguían con el pequeño, los policías comenzaban a retirarse

-John, ¿Qué esperas?- se giró molesto viendo al rubio

-¿Todos comieron lo mismo?- pregunto Lestrade, el chico asintió -¿hiciste algo fuera de lo común antes de acostarte?- volvió a preguntar esta vez el chico negó

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Sherlock gritó exasperado por tanta ineptitud –¡Moriarty no es imbécil! ¡Atacara haciendo que todo parezca normal o si no todo sería demasiado simple!- le tomó el brazo a John haciéndolo que caminara junto a él

-¡Sherlock suéltame!- John se deshizo del agarre haciéndose a un lado

-Es verdad lo que dijiste, el fuego empezó en el momento en que teníamos sexo, esto es solo una provocación mas de Moriarty, algo en ese chico no calza- se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras su abrigo ululaba -¿desde cuándo le importa alguien?, ¡Claro que no le importa!- John lo tomó por el cuello del abrigo y lo jaló hacia sí, se miraron unos segundos

Sherlock respiro más lento y pegó su frente a la de John, sus ideas viajaban de manera vertiginosa, estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie los viera, de pronto lo entendió, así era mucho más fácil concentrarse

-Eres increíble John- lo besó separándose con rapidez, no por vergüenza, sino porque estaba emocionado por entender que ocurría, sonreía triunfal, caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la ambulancia y el niño, John lo seguía sin entender absolutamente nada –Nos llevaremos a…- no tenía idea cual era su nombre –lo llevaremos a casa, muévete niño- tomó su mochila y el niño le saltó encima quitándosela con violencia

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros tres al unísono sin entender nada

-Es huérfano, ¿a quién le importara?- los miró molesto

-Sherlock no puedes llevártelo como si fuera una evidencia, es un niño- John lo miraba histérico

-John tiene razón, a demás aunque sea huérfano hay papeleo que hacer- Lestrade lo miraba entre asombrado y aterrado

-Que Mycroft se encargue- alzo una mano con displicencia y tironeó al pequeño del cuello de su chaqueta, este se removió soltándose y caminando a su lado, los tres los miraron ladeando la cabeza, caminaban igual, camino un par de pasos y se giró mirando a John -¿no vienes?- lo miraba exasperado

-Eh… si…- caminó mirando a los demás confundido sin saber que decir

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron al apartamento, John medio le sonrió al pequeño Thomas y arrastro a Sherlock a la cocina

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Sherlock?, que te lleves evidencia de un caso es una cosa, llevarte a un niño es muy diferente- le hablaba bajo intentando ser discreto

-Te quedas en lo obvio John, Moriarty lo que quiere es probarme, si dejó a este niño vivo es por algo, encontrare ese algo y lo devolveré- era tan simple

-No hables de él como si fuera una cosa Sherlock, es un ser humano, ¿has pensado que si es un genio tal vez solo escapó?- lo regaño –¿además como dormiremos?

-También quiero saberlo- Thomas entraba por la puerta mirándolos sin interés

-Tu dormirás en el cuarto de John y John conmigo- su tono natural y casual hicieron que a John casi se le callera la cara

-Está bien- Thomas se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, pero volvió –tengo hambre- más que un comentario era una exigencia

-Hay leche en la nevera- respondió John aun confundido el chico se acercó al aparato y John alcanzó a reaccionar evitando que lo abriera –ve a la sala yo te la llevo- sonrió nervioso, Thomas alzó una ceja de forma despectiva y le hizo caso –vas a tener que sacar todos tus cadáveres y experimentos de ahí si habrá un niño viviendo aquí- escupió las palabras con molestia y sacó la leche

-¿Por qué? John solo serán unos días- su despreocupación iba a volver loco al rubio

-¿Si?- pregunto en tono molesto –pues en esos días tendrás que hacerte cargo TÚ- recalcó eso último, Sherlock lo miró confundido –Yo trabajo Sherlock, tú… no y este chico es TÚ evidencia así que tú te harás cargo mientras estoy fuera- era su última palabra, sirvió la leche y la calentó, se la entrego al chico –buenas noches- se metió en su cuarto saco sus cosas y se fue al de Sherlock

-No está muy contento- Thomas miraba la leche con desconfianza

-Lo que digas- Sherlock no le dio importancia y se metió en su cuarto también

John estaba acostado en el lado izquierdo de la cama, no le importó, se acostó a su lado sin cambiarse la ropa y lo abrazó por la espalda, le besó el cuello y recibió un empujón brutal que lo botó de la cama dejándolo en el suelo confundido y aturdido, John se sentó y lo miró molesto

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Sherlock, si puedes dormir en el sillón mejor aun- se volvió a acostar tenía el ceño fruncido

-Pero… ¿Qué paso?... John- se levantó sacudiéndose se sentía como un chiquillo regañado –John- le daba piquetes en un brazo –John- seguía en lo mismo –John- empezaba a sentirse abandonado, oculto su cabeza en la espalda de John acurrucándose

John resopló fuerte y se giró, lo abrazo por la cabeza, Sherlock levantó la cabeza mirándolo, su mirada transparente y brillante era capaz de convencer a cualquiera

-No me mires así- le beso la frente –se que no entiendes estas cosas Sherlock, pero ese niño que probablemente sigue en la sala es un ser humano, como tú o como yo y que el desquiciado de Moriarty lo haya usado para probarte no implica que lo trates como una cosa- Sherlock lo miraba confundido, pero asintió despacio –ve allá y por favor intenta ser amable- le besó la frente instándolo a que fuera

-Voy- respondió de mala gana y se levantó caminó hacia la sala con su típico aire de superioridad, no había nadie, entró al cuarto de John y el chico estaba ahí, estaba acostado con una pijama azul y una laptop, leía atentamente el blog de John –es un problema que todos puedan verlo- le dijo desde la puerta, Thomas lo miró de reojo y siguió leyendo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser amable pero no tenía nada que decirle –lamento lo de tus compañeros- eso había sonado demasiado falso

-Yo no- Thomas seguía leyendo con atención –Moriarty es un genio- dijo para si

-Lo es- se miraron un segundo, realmente no se parecía en nada a su tío, cerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto, John dormía cómodamente, se cambió poniéndose pijama y se acostó a su lado, no tenia sueño había demasiado en que pensar, se quedó mirando el techo.

Las horas pasaron rápido mientras pensaba, a ratos se desconcentraba cuando John se giraba y le daba la espalda, miró su reloj de pulsera eran las 7 a.m., miro el plácido rostro de su amante dormido, una media sonrisa asomo en su rostro, John se removió y abrió los ojos, si que estaba entrenado para despertar a una hora determinada, se encogió en si mismo casi haciéndose bolita, Sherlock sintió la increíble tentación de reírse, parecía un animalito, aunque no pudo identificar bien cual, luego se estiró y lo miró aun con los ojos a medio abrir

-Buenos días Sherlock- era la primera vez que dormían juntos, era la primera vez que alguien le daba el "buenos días" desde la cama y a su lado, se sintió estúpido por no poder responder, no sabía que decir -¿Qué pasa?- John lo miraba como preocupado

-Na… nada- dudó, inspiró mucho aire para saludarlo, pero John se adelantó besándolo, respondió algo torpe

-No dormiste nada otra vez- le hizo un suave cariño en la mejilla y se alejo levantándose -¿Qué harás con Thomas? No puede estar todo el día sin hacer nada, a demás estamos en pleno año escolar- se desperezó mientras caminaba al baño sin esperar respuesta del otro

Se quedó acostado unos minutos más, se desperezo también, se sentía acalambrado por haber estado tanto tiempo acostado e inmóvil, se sentó en el borde de la cama y juntó las manos frente a los labios, cerró los ojos pensando en como se conectaba todo eso con Moriarty aun no entendía bien la razón del porque el niño seguía vivo, no tenia conexión, algo en aquello le estaba faltando, algo no calzaba, faltaba una pieza y no podía entender cual era, desconocía que Moriarty hubiese tenido familia y menos sobrinos, algo realmente no tenía sentido. Oyó un crujido y abrió los ojos, John salía del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, mojado y con el cabello revuelto, antes de darse cuenta le había saltado encima e intentaba quitarle la toalla.

-¡Sherlock basta!- John le dio un empujón –contrólate hay un niño aquí al lado- señaló la muralla divisora

-¿Y qué importa?- ¿Qué le importaba ese chiquillo?, no era nada de él, recordó la conversación de la noche, gruño indignado metiéndose al baño, notó el encogimiento de hombros de John

Se bañó rápidamente, al salir John lo esperaba sentado en la cama, estaba vestido y peinado, prefirió su cabello desordenado, simplemente lo ignoró y abrió el armario

-Sherlock- estaba tras él y lo afirmaba por la cintura –ya me voy- le beso la espalda –habría preferido quedarme, intenten no matarse- le dio otro beso y se alejó caminando hacia la puerta –te amo Sherlock- abrió y salió

Sherlock miró de reojo como se iba, al oír cerrarse la puerta cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, golpeó con fuerza el armario atravesando la puerta con el puño, inspiró con calma, se sentía increíblemente estúpido, John se había ido y ahora tenía que lidiar con una de las cosas que menos le gustaban, un niño, en ese preciso momento se arrepintió de haberse llevado al chiquillo a casa, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, tenía una teoría y sus teorías no tenían errores.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron 2 meses y no había cambiado absolutamente nada, la única diferencia es que ahora no había intimidad con John, aunque dormir a su lado, despertar juntos y besarse un largo rato en la madrugada no tenia precio, este era cada vez más cercano a Thomas, quien ya lo llamaba "tío John" a él le decía… absolutamente nada, apenas le hablaba, le había pasado muchos libros, aunque según el "tío John" no eran adecuados para la edad del chico, pero este tenía una inteligencia muy superior para su edad y no tenía sentido enseñarle cosas de escuela primaria, ya las conocía casi todas, le había preguntado muchas veces por su familia, insistía en que no tenia, que había vivido en el orfanato hasta los 4 años y de ahí había sido enviado a esa escuela, no tenía idea porque o como, Sherlock entendía eso, hacía 4 años el había conocido a John, hacía 4 años el se había vuelto "conocido" por los medios, hacía 4 años había conocido a Moriarty.

John había tenido una idea extraña y una vez por semana Thomas iba al psicólogo, ya que podía estar traumatizado o algo así, el loquero había dicho y reafirmado el hecho de que era brillante, también había diagnosticado una "terrible desconexión con sus sentimientos" y una posible "bipolaridad", John había tomado esa decisión luego de que el chico se hubiese orinado en la cama, decía que era mayor para eso y que no era normal, ¿pero que era normal en sus vidas?, el chico solía tener fuertes ataques de histeria cuando John no volvía a casa temprano, Sherlock le había gritado la primera vez y esto sólo lo había empeorado, pero afortunadamente la Señora Hudson siempre iba a calmarlo, al principio el chico la rechazó e intentó morderla, pero luego se calmaba y ella lo llevaba a la cama, cuando esto ocurría John se encerraba en el cuarto del chico durante un buen rato, le contaba tontas historias de príncipes y dragones, aunque claro John tenía que volver a casa para eso, por tanto la histeria podía durar horas, el primer ataque sin control había hecho que el chico se desmayara de tanta histeria, solo gritaba y lloraba. Sherlock se paseaba por fuera de la pieza hasta que John salía y le sonreía, ahí era su turno de ser mimado, se iban a la cama y casi siempre intentaba tener un poco de acción, pero ambos estaban cansados y abrumados por todo, aun así John le conversaba trivialidades, contaba algún que otro caso extraño en el hospital, Sherlock no opinaba gran cosa solo lo escuchaba, muchas veces simplemente se perdía mirando su boca moverse, ahí John comenzaba a reírse dándose cuenta que ya no lo escuchaba, eso solo hacía que sintiera más ganas de besarlo, cosa que ninguno de los dos rechazaba.

A parte de los ataques de histeria, el chico tenia momentos de absoluta felicidad, sobre todo si la señora Hudson almorzaba con ellos, reía y bromeaba como un niño cualquiera, pero en cuanto se iba volvía a tener su expresión melancólica y aburrida, por suerte varios casos pequeños e insignificantes habían surgido en ese tiempo, aunque fueran estúpidos y aburridos se hacía cargo de ellos para salir de casa, dejaba al chico con su "ama de llaves" y se iba el mayor tiempo posible, aunque claro eso no era todos los días.

A la sexta semana de su llegada y en su quinta sesión con el psicólogo, este había dicho algo que había despertado las alarmas, según él, Thomas no tenia familia, ni conexiones emocionales hasta ese momento. Solo tenía "un tío y era John, Sherlock era más bien como un niño grande y mimado y la señora Hudson era una abuelita amable", no tenía ni idea ni conciencia de familia

-Tal vez… Moriarty no es su tío realmente- aunque John no era literal, Sherlock sí

Se había comunicado con Mycroft pidiéndole que averiguara algunas cosas y luego de unos días estaba completamente seguro que Moriarty no tenía ninguna relación sanguínea con el chico, había alterado los registros hacia 2 años en medio de la confusión del robo de las joyas de la corona, los padres de Thomas habían muerto y no tenia mas familia, ¿pero cuál era su motivación para hacer eso?, ¿Qué importancia tenía el chiquillo para usar su tiempo y recursos en eso? Un par de semanas más tarde todo cobraría sentido

-Ustedes son muy parecidos- había dicho la señora Hudson en una ocasión refiriéndose a Thomas y Sherlock, este no había entendido a que se refería pero John casi había saltado del asiento ante esto, se había llevado a Sherlock a la cocina y lo miraba de manera significativa

-¿Qué tal si es eso?, ¿Y si quería tener un pequeño Sherlock para él?- eso era una razón muy lógica dentro de la retorcida mente de James

-Y lo dejó cuando vio que tenia bipolaridad- juntó las manos frente a sus labios, un "mini Sherlock" bipolar no le servía, si todo aquello era un simple fetiche debía ser exactamente igual al original, aunque físicamente no se parecieran demasiado, al notar eso simplemente lo abandonó y quiso deshacerse de la evidencia quemando el internado, envenenó a los compañeros y demases para que pareciera que todo estaba tranquilo y se confiara, pero el chico era más inteligente y sobre todo tenia mejor olfato de lo que sabia y había logrado salir ileso, estaba seguro que en realidad a Moriarty todo eso lo tenía sin cuidado, si era necesario le daría un tiro en la cabeza al chiquillo y se desharía de él –eres brillante- le regalo una sonrisa torcida, iban a besarse pero la señora Hudson irrumpía en la cocina con los trastes sucios –que oportuna- mascullo Sherlock y salió de ahí enojado y se sentó junto al chico

John se encogió de hombros negando entender que le pasaba y se sentó con ellos también, era raro que Sherlock estuviese tan cerca del chico, tenían gestos parecidos y el mismo tipo de mirada, fría, astuta, inteligente y arrogante, Thomas metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su móvil tomándole una foto a Sherlock, este lo miró confundido

-No viviré mucho mas aquí- sentenció sin ningún tipo de emoción o pena, se levantó de un salto y se paró frente a John tomándole una foto también, corrió a la cocina y le tomó otra a la señora Hudson, todos quedaron confundidos –ahora tú- le entregó el móvil a Sherlock y se trepó a la espalda de John quien lo afirmó instintivamente, Sherlock no supo que hacer –¿tan tonto eres? Tómanos una foto- exigió molesto

Sherlock lo miró ofendido y les tomó la foto, pero al hacerlo Thomas besó la mejilla de John, Sherlock se quedó de piedra y se lanzó contra él, John intentó separarlos pero era complejo, sus diferentes estaturas hacia muy complicado agarrar a ambos al mismo tiempo, recibió varios puntapiés y codazos, sin que ninguno de los 3 lo notara la señora Hudson había tomado el móvil fotografiándolos.

John sentó a Thomas en un rincón mirando hacia el muro como castigo y a Sherlock lo encerró en el cuarto por la misma razón, pero al encontrarse a la señora Hudson en la cocina ambos se rieron

-Realmente son parecidos- miro las fotos, había una que se transfirió a su móvil de Sherlock y Thomas mirándose de frente y gritándose

-Son una bonita familia- la señora Hudson sonreía y le daba palmaditas, John intentó rebatirle pero fue imposible

Dos semanas más tarde durante el desayuno la señora Hudson llegó con algunas cartas, más que nada cuentas, pero una era para John, se la entregó y le preparó mas cereal con leche a Thomas, Sherlock miró a John y su carta, el rubio tenía cara de asombro y extrañeza, abrió el sobre, era solo una hoja con pocas líneas, las leyó rápidamente y dejó caer el papel sobre su taza de té. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño como siempre hacia, John se paro rápidamente llevándose el sobre y la carta y se encerró en el cuarto, se miraron entre todos

-¿Que era?- Thomas miraba a la señora Hudson

-Era una carta oficial, tenía el sello de la armada británica- Sherlock dio un salto al oír eso y corrió hacia la habitación

-¡John!- gritó y llamó a la puerta, estaba descontrolado –¡John abre!- grito otra vez iba a derribarla si no habría –Jo…- no alcanzó a terminar cuando este salió y lo miró, parecía a punto de llorar

-Debo ir a Afganistán- su mandíbula tiritaba al igual que sus manos, Sherlock no fue capaz de decir nada, Thomas los miró aturdido, mientras la señora Hudson se llevaba una mano a la boca por la impresión –ha habido muchas bajas, el reporte dice que ya estoy en condiciones, se revocó mi salida, hay escases de médicos- cada palabra sonaba más dolorosa que la anterior, se puso una mano en la cara y abrazó a Sherlock por la cintura, este no fue capaz de reaccionar, su cerebro en blanco, su corazón había dejado de bombear y sus pulmones de procesar el aire

Un grito los desconcertó, Thomas estaba en un rincón tapándose los oídos y gritando, la señora Hudson intentó acercarse pero recibió un empujón que casi la botó, John soltó a Sherlock y se le acercó, pero también lo rechazó, le caían lagrimas histéricas, Sherlock dio algunos pasos y lo abofeteó mirándolo con asco

-Cállate- él también sentía deseos de gritar y llorar, habría destruido todo a su paso si hubiese podido

-¡Sherlock!- gritaron John y la señora Hudson, al menos había servido el chico ya no gritaba solo se tocaba la mejilla sin dejar de llorar

-Funcionó- respondió este antes de que pudieran decirle algo, se sentía enojado con el mundo

-Sherlock- John se había acercado y tomaba su mano –vamos al cuarto- su voz sonaba ronca y triste

Sherlock lo siguió, no se sentía capaz de contradecir o rebatir algo, conversaron un buen rato, más bien John hablaba y Sherlock negaba o asentía con la cabeza, intentaban ver la posibilidad de que Mycroft interfiriera, pero era el hombre más patriota de Inglaterra, era tiempo perdido, también que simplemente no se presentara, eso era ridículo. John se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Sherlock se paseaba por el cuarto ruidosamente, sus dedos chocaban entre sí intentando pensar en algo, por primera vez no se le ocurría nada.

-Sherlock…- John lo miraba sorprendido y triste este le devolvió la mirada –ven- estiró una mano, Sherlock la tomó, no entendió de inmediato el porqué de esa mirada, se tocó la mejilla y comprendió, tenía la cara mojada por las lagrimas, se arrodilló frente a John y lo abrazó, a diferencia de John en él no habían espasmos, solo lagrimas silenciosas y dolorosas, tenía el rostro mojado, tibio, sentía el olor del pecho de John, oía su corazón, sentía su respirar

Sintió los dedos de John en su nuca, se iba a ir, iba a quedarse solo, otra vez, no habría nadie a su lado para controlarlo, para evitar que dijera algo estúpido, nadie le sonreiría, nadie lo miraría de manera simple y amigable, ya no habrían conversaciones banales, no habría besos, caricias, ni el cuerpo tibio en la noche. El enano de Thomas estaba ahí, también la señora Hudson, su hermano y todo el resto de la gente, pero realmente no le importaba nada, solo John, solo él significaba algo, significaba todo, sentía mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo, se sentía mareado, habría vomitado, habría hecho explotar a toda la fuerza armada inglesa si eso hubiese cambiado algo.

Estuvieron así largo rato, luego sin separarse demasiado se acomodaron en la cama, Sherlock hundió su cara en el pecho de John mientras lo abrazaba, este no dejaba de hacerle cariño entre los rizos, se sentía como un niño, quería ser mimado, quería que lo quisiera, que no se fuera, que siempre estuviera ahí para sonreírle y el poder devolver esa sonrisa aunque se viera estupido

Dos días más tarde John estaba frente a la puerta del 221 de Baker Street, la señora Hudson se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo, le dio un abrazo y entró al edificio era demasiado triste verlo partir, Sherlock estaba de pie estoico y distante, más distante de los normal, John se agachó y abrazó a Thomas, este le devolvió el abrazo, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

-Sherlock- le tendió la mano a modo de despedidas

-John- respondió y tragó saliva duramente, le tomó la mano y la apretó, John lo jaló del cuello del abrigo y le dio un beso, era la primera vez que le hacia alguna demostración pública, sintió que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, aunque se contenía sin demostrar nada, su interior estaba hecho pedazos

-Te amo Sherlock- le acarició la mejilla, Sherlock se restregó en su mano y le abrió la puerta del taxi y lo hizo subir

-Te amo John- le dijo cuando ya estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta y el taxi arrancó, John alzo una mano a modo de despedida

Sherlock se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del edificio para que Thomas entrara, ya dentro del departamento, se pegó a la ventana y se tapó los ojos con una mano, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-¿Volverá?- Thomas lo miraba desde abajo con expresión triste, volvía a llorar aunque ya no gritaba, los espasmos atacan su cuerpecito

-Por supuesto- quería creer en eso, aunque no tenía ninguna certeza, podía morir baleado o por una explosión enemiga, pero quería creer, miró a Thomas otra vez y le puso una mano en el cabello, el chico lo miro sorprendido, esto hizo que llorara más intenso y se le abrazara a la pierna, Sherlock lo miró con un poco de asco pero no dijo nada simplemente dejo su mano en la cabeza del chico.


	9. Chapter 9

Pasaron las tres semanas más horribles del mundo, no había noticias de John, ni cartas, ni mensajes, ni e-mails, nada, estaba en pleno conflicto bélico, no era de extrañar, además no había casos que resolver, debía estar junto a un niño mimado y llorón que buscaba noticias sobre la guerra sin parar, la señora Hudson intentaba distraerlo pero era imposible, era incluso más obstinado que el propio Sherlock y como por si fuera poco se acercaba uno de los peores días del año, su cumpleaños, Mycroft tenía la singular idea de que ese día debía ir a casa de su madre y tener una "celebración", aunque claramente eso distaba mucho de una celebración, más bien era un interrogatorio, con cena y pastel, a demás de oír las grandes hazañas de su hermano, las superficialidades y chismes de su madre para luego oír quejas y más quejas sobre algo. Estaba sentado en su sillón mirando al sillón vacío de John, podía dibujar la silueta, evocar su olor, ver su sonrisa y oír como lo regañaba por algo, pero no tenia su presencia y pensar en ello era aun peor, algo dentro de dolía pero no sabía bien que era, miro su violín, hacía mucho no tocaba, ¿Qué sentido tenía?, recordó claramente las palabras de Molly hacía varios años atrás, *"pareces triste cuando crees que él no te está mirando"*, probablemente ahora tenía esa mirada, probablemente tenía esa expresión triste, apoyó la cabeza en el dorso de la mano, se habría quedado mirando hacia la nada por siempre si era posible o al menos hasta que John volviera, pero no podía, la señora Hudson entraba por la puerta acompañada por Mycroft, Sherlock no se había vestido, llevaba su pijama y la bata.

Era terco, infantil, obsesivo, desconsiderado, abstraído, pero en algún punto era un ser humano, pero en esas tres semanas se había convertido en un ser sin alma que vagaba por la casa en pijama, no comía, no dormía, no salía, solo revisaba su mail y celular constantemente, a veces tenía algún enfrentamiento con la calavera pero solo era visual, ya que, no le decía nada tampoco.

-Ponte algo de ropa y vamos- Mycroft lo miraba como si fuera leproso –y le recomendaría que se ponga algo más elegante y menos perfume señora Hudson- esta vez Sherlock levantó la vista y miró a su hermano esperando a que le dijera que tramaba –madre está esperando-

Sherlock se levantó sin protestar, Thomas miró toda la escena sin entender nada

-¿Dónde vamos?- sabía que estaba incluido no lo dejarían solo en mitad de Londres, menos si su supuesto tío era un psicópata suelto, cosa que ya sabía pues había escuchado todas las conversaciones de los mayores

-A casa de nuestra madre, es cumpleaños de Sherlock, es tradición celebrarlo allá- Mycroft hablaba con tono condescendiente sin importarle la sorpresa en la reacción de la señora Hudson o la mirada sardónica de su hermano al oírlo decir "tradición" y "celebrarlo"

Sherlock se fue a su cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, no tenía ganas de vestirse, menos de pasar el día con su hermano, se imaginó un día común, un día donde John hubiese estado ahí, donde lo hubiese manipulado para que le regalara su presencia y tiempo, jamás se habría imaginado que podía extrañar cuando almorzaban juntos, cuando debía explicarle algo muy simple, cuando John se reía de sus conclusiones, cuando tomaban el té y simplemente John le sonreía y el de manera estúpida y casi automática le devolvía una pequeña sonrisa, cuando salía de la ducha y podía verlo vestirse, podía tener su olor al dormir, al levantarse y simplemente verlo.

Algo en la actitud de su hermano le molestaba, algo en aquella invitación con su vecina y el niño no le cuadraba, tenía la molesta sensación de que algo estaba tramando con su madre, ¿Por qué iría la señora Hudson y Thomas?, justo al pensar eso el niño entro en el cuarto.

-Señor Holmes… feliz cumpleaños- Thomas sostenía un libro en sus manos, parecía haber sido leído muchas veces

-No es necesario- miro la tapa viendo el titulo "El Hidalgo Quijote de la Macha" –lo leí hace años- se sentía incomodo

-Se lo regalo- insistió e inspiró mucho aire para hablar –Sancho siempre estuvo con el Quijote, aunque lo consideraba loco, aunque no siempre estaba seguro que estuvieran haciendo lo correcto, creo que John es como Sancho… siempre lo apoya y ayuda… El Quijote murió y Sancho no pudo decirle lo que sentía… al menos esa parte ustedes ya la superaron- finalizo, parecía confundido, sin saber muy bien lo que decía, aun era pequeño para entender todas esas cosas

-Gracias- había costado decir esa palabra, recibió el libro –Quédate el mío, está abajo, es azul- Thomas asintió y se marchó, Sherlock miró el libro unos segundos, de alguna manera ese niño tenía razón y al parecer el psicólogo había errado en su diagnostico, no era completa y total la desconexión que tenía

Se vistió sin ánimo y al salir se encontró con una gran limusina esperándolo, había pasado a recoger a más personas, lo sabía por el barro en sus ruedas, por el olor y calor que desprendía el vehículo debía haber parado al menos 2 veces antes. Abrió la puerta y alzó una ceja al ver a los tripulantes, Thomas y la señora Hudson se habían acomodado al lado de Molly quien le sonreía tontamente, Lestrade estaba junto a Mycroft, parecía nervioso y algo incomodo, cerró los ojos un segundo inhalando mucho aire, si había una sola forma de que todo resultara aun mas tortuoso su hermano la había encontrado. Habia mucha gente pero se sentía solo, subió al auto y se pegó a la ventana, Molly lo miraba fijamente, pero la ignoró, no quería oírla decir lo que era más que obvio, estaba triste y no iba a cambiar no hasta que John volviera, no hasta poder sentir ese cuerpo tibio y confortable otra vez.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos?- Thomas preguntaba a quien le pudiera responder, Sherlock lo miró de reojo y notó que llevaba su mochila, siempre la llevaba consigo

-6 Horas- respondió Mycroft con frialdad

-Está bien- el chico se acomodó en el brazo de la señora Hudson y cerró los ojos, se quedó dormido casi al instante, todos lo miraron y luego miraron a Sherlock

-¿Qué?- este los miraba con una ceja alzada

-Son parecidos- Molly sonreía de manera estúpida, Sherlock rodó los ojos y la ignoró, no le importaba pero era tedioso que todos dijeran lo mismo, volvía a mirar hacia la ventana

Las horas de camino se le hicieron eternas, fluían largas conversaciones sin sentido, algunas preguntas aisladas, nadie preguntó por John, nadie lo mencionó, todos hicieron como si no existiera, no era agradable, si lo hubiesen mencionado al menos el viaje no habría sido tan aburrido era siempre su tema favorito, dolorosamente entretenido, entraban a una explanada verde llena de arbustos y árboles añosos, llegaron a una gran mansión color blanco, de grandes dinteles y hermosas columnas, sherlock sintió un escalofrío, en aquel lugar era un prisionero, era controlado y restringido, tenia horarios y obligaciones, odiaba tener que volver cada año, aunque no odiaba a su madre, si el que había sido su hogar. Todos bajaron emocionados, miraban la casa con gran asombro, Thomas estaba serio y parecía asustado, apretó la mano de la señora Hudson, Sherlock lo miró y este le devolvió la mirada, solo asintió, como si de alguna manera hubiese recibido la instrucción de estar tranquilo.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, una mujer delgada y huesuda asomaba, tenía el cabello corto, rizado y platinado, los ojos azules intenso destellaban a pesar de la distancia, Sherlock sintió el aire intimidatorio, su madre caminaba con aire de superioridad y arrogancia, la mujer abrazó a Mycroft y este le devolvió el abrazo, ella le acarició la mejilla de manera mimosa y luego se acercó a Sherlock

-**William querido- ella sonreía a Sherlock, todos los miraron confundidos, pero su primer nombre era William, aunque no expresaba nada en su sonrisa -¿Dónde está el tal John?- al parecer su madre no había recibido las instrucciones de no decir nada o simplemente no tenía intención de cumplirlas

-En Afganistán- Sherlock respondió con frialdad, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba en conocimiento de todos los detalles, no tenía interés en contarle nada

-Oh es una lástima, Mycri, me ha hablado mucho de él, así como de…- la mujer se giró buscando a alguien –tú- señaló a Lestrade este la miro y se sonrojó notoriamente, todos miraron sin comprender –¿Inspector G. Lestrade cierto? Un placer- la mujer le tendía la mano y lo saludaba, miró a Molly de manera despectiva y saludó a la señora Hudson, luego fijó sus ojos en Thomas –Tu debes ser Thomas- lo miraba con interés, ella siempre estaba enterada de todo

Luego de los saludos entraron a la casa estaba muy adornada, casi caía en el rococó, inmensos vitrales, grandes cuadros, esculturas ostentosas, muchas cosas y regalos, grandes vitrinas con trofeos, los cuales todos eran de Mycroft, entraron a un gran salón donde había bocadillos y bebidas de todo tipo, todos comieron al parecer tenían hambre, Sherlock no, se quedó ahí unos minutos y luego salió, no tenia ánimo de estar con esa gente, ni en ese lugar, se fue al que había sido su cuarto de niño, todo estaba igual, más ordenado tal vez, no habían demasiadas cosas, solo libros y un cráneo plástico. Hizo lo mismo que habría hecho en casa, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, su madre irrumpió en el cuarto y al fin entendió a que se refería John cuando hablaba de la "invasión del espacio personal", sintió una fuerte puntada sin localidad exacta

-Siempre supe que algún día lejano, te vería así- ella le hablaba desde la puerta, Sherlock la miró sin decir nada –estas extrañándolo y sufriendo por amor, a todos les toca alguna vez- su madre le sonrió, no recordaba haberla visto sonreír con naturalidad

-¿Por qué han venido todos ellos?- su expresión seria y fría no había cambiado, no le importaban las razones de eso, simplemente no quería ser grosero con su madre

-Tu hermano me ha dicho que estas triste, a demás ya eres lo suficientemente grande para traer amigos a casa- ella siempre lo había tratado como un niño, igual que su hermano, igual como John lo hacía a veces… sintió otra fuerte puntada, pensar en John dolía, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada –vamos abajo, cenaremos y luego tendrás tus regalos, volverás a casa por la mañana- eso no era una petición era una orden, Sherlock ya ni siquiera discutía, sentía como si le faltara un trozo, ahora sí que era un real zombie

Bajó con su madre y se sentaron a cenar, apenas había mirado la comida, solo puso atención a la especial curiosidad que tenía su madre sobre Lestrade, el cual parecía muy incomodo, Mycroft no miraba a ninguno de los dos solo comía, frunció levemente el ceño, si algo había aprendido con John era a darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, el podía saber cosas por la ropa, el pelo, la comida y otras, pero no alcanzaba a notar cuando algo sentimental pasaba entre dos personas, ahora sí, John le había explicado ciertas señales, ciertas formas de comportamiento, otra vez pensaba en John, la puntada volvió, no entendía porque dolía tanto, algo en su interior no estaba funcionando, tenia eso que le llamaban un mal presentimiento.

La cena terminó y su madre lo miraba a modo de regaño por no haber comido nada, la servidumbre entró con una gran torta, por un segundo pensó en la estúpida idea de que John pudiese salir de ahí… otra vez volvía a doler, no era solo un pensamiento, en menos de un segundo se había convertido en una ilusión, dolía mucho, se enterró un tenedor en la pierna para transformar el dolor en algo físico y ubicable, si hubiese podido habría salido corriendo en ese momento y habría ido en busca de John aunque para eso hubiese tenido que acabar con toda la armada británica.

Le cantaron una de las peores canciones que ha existido jamás, "cumpleaños feliz", tuvo que apagar las velas, habían dicho que pidiera un deseo, que estupidez, esta vez entraron con varios regalos, había uno por cada invitado, no costaba saber cual era de quien, sobraba uno

-Ábrelos Sherlock- su madre le sonreía, eso era una amenaza, no le quedaba otra opción que hacerlo

Los tomó en el orden en el que estaban sentados, el primero el de la señora Hudson justo a su derecha, ya que, él estaba en la cabecera, lo abrió, era una pequeña caja con sus pastelillos favoritos, la miró e inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, la mujer sonrió y le palmeo un brazo, abrió el de Molly que seguía en orden, un gorro estilo de "detective" el gorrito mas horrendo y ridículo que conocía, intentó no poner cara de asco, simplemente la miró con cara de que era la mujer más estúpida que había conocido, venía el de Lestrade, sacó una sobria corbata negra con algunos bordados en el mismo color, suspiró sin decir nada, ni siquiera usaba corbatas, venía el regalo de su hermano quien estaba en la otra cabecera de la mesa, sacó dos pantalones, ni siquiera los miró, luego venia el de su madre, era un sobre blanco con una cinta, lo abrió, había dos pasajes en su interior con destino a "donde quieras ir" y con fecha "cuando John vuelva", al fin un buen regalo, seguía Thomas tomó el regalo, al abrirlo sacó el libro, el mismo que ya le había dado en casa, lo miró extrañado, el chico señalo con los ojos a Mycroft y se encogió de hombros, su hermano tenia extrañas ideas sobre lo que lo hacía feliz, tomó el último paquete, era probablemente el más grande, no sabía a quien pertenecía, aunque tal vez era un gesto simbólico por la falta de John, otra vez la puntada lo atacaba.

Lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente, dentro había una pequeña bolsita con un mechón de cabello rubio, estaba manchado con algo que claramente era sangre, debajo estaba el sweater beige más común de John, lo sacó con violencia, también tenía claras manchitas de sangre seca, a esas alturas Mycroft estaba parado a su lado mirando todo y Lestrade también, por último un móvil rosa… lo tomó, solo tenía un video, comenzó a verlo, se veían los grandes ojos de Moriarty y le sonreía

=¡Querido Sherly-pooh! Feliz cumpleaños= dio un saludo moviendo la mano =¿te ha gustado tu regalo?, me ha costado conseguirlo, John es más difícil de convencer de lo que indica su apariencia= al decir eso señalo una silla donde John estaba sentado, estaba inconsciente con la cabeza caída hacia un lado =¡Oh! ¡Sí! Esta aquí a mi lado, saluda John= Moriarty había corrido hacia él y le tomaba la mano la cual movió en dirección a la cámara, luego le tomó la cabeza y lo apretó por las mejillas moviendo sus labios =feliz cumpleaños amorcito= Moriarty agudizaba la voz de manera burlesca, llevaba otra vez la capa y el cetro de las joyas de la corona, los adornos y sillas eran muy lujosas, Sherlock ya había estado en aquel lugar y su hermano también, muchas veces, este estaba estupefacto y pálido por la sorpresa. =Oh Sherly por si no te lo dije estoy en el palacio, sip en Buckingham= sonreía otra vez a la cámara de manera psicótica =te organicé una gran fiesta, John incluso te hará un bailecito= otra vez volvía a tomar a John pero esta vez lo levantó y tomó por la cintura haciendo como que bailaban =¡te esperamoooos!= gritó y el video se acabo, había visto cada detalle del lugar no había necesitado que le dijeran donde estaba, John estaba inconsciente y herido, tenía un golpe en la cabeza que sangraba profusamente, incluso había visto donde faltaba el mechón que había cortado, también había notado sus labios amoratados por los golpes, sus ojos hinchados al igual que sus mejillas, probablemente debía tener el cuerpo herido, costillas rotas y quien sabe hasta que punto habían llegado. Esas tres semanas solo habían sido una maldita trampa y no lo había notado.

Dio un salto y corrió por el salón, tomó su abrigo y salió al jardín, todos corrieron tras él, estaba fuera de control

-¿¡Dónde diablos esta el auto!- grito a su hermano

-Anthea viene en camino- Mycroft parecía estupefacto y nervioso, tenía el móvil en la mano

Sherlock se paseaba por el jardín, lanzo el móvil con el video hacia un árbol y este se rompió en miles de pedazos, Moriarty otra vez, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?, ¿Cómo no había notado que algo andaba mal cuando no recibió mensajes o cartas de John?, ¿Cómo no sospecho de esa repentina suspensión en su baja del ejercito?, John paso tres semanas cautivo, tres semanas de quien sabe que tipo de torturas en su contra, no quería pensar hasta que punto era capaz de llegar Moriarty, no quería pensar en su cuerpo y todas las cosas que él y sus secuaces podían haber hecho… pero era inevitable. Se desordenó y tironeó el cabello, odiaba esperar, pero no podía salir de ahí si no era en un auto

-¡Señor Holmes!, ¡señor Holmes!- Thomas le gritaba

-¿¡QUE!- le gritó de manera feroz, completamente fuera de sí

-¿Que hay dentro?- Thomas se había acercado y le mostraba la mochila que siempre llevaba con él

-¿Qué?... ¡no me importa!- Sherlock lo miraba desconcertado

-Dígame que hay dentro- insistió

-Un reloj de bolsillo, el libro que te di, cosas de aseo personal, un móvil, algunos calcetines- hablaba rápido y sin modular, lo miró y comprendió, estaba más calmado, se había desconcentrado un poco y volvía a pensar con claridad –gracias- susurró, respiró de manera más tranquila, el chico asintió

-Sálvelo- le dijo en tono autoritario, aunque había un dejo de temor y pena en su voz –su madre me ofreció quedarme, dice que seré un buen Holmes- Sherlock lo miró y entrecerró los ojos, así que por eso había ido el chiquillo, de eso se trataba todo, un capricho de su madre por volver a tener un niño genio a quien cuidar y consentir, aunque claro no tenía idea acerca de los ataques de histeria y llanto… que va, claro que lo sabía

-Ok- respondió escuetamente, el auto por fin llegaba, se detuvo y Mycroft subió en la parte de atrás con Lestrade, Sherlock sacó de un tirón a Anthea y se sentó al volante –suerte hermanito- dijo a Thomas y le guiño un ojo, sintió un escalofrío al notar que su voz había sonado como la de Mycroft

Mientras viajaban Mycroft, Lestrade y Sherlock hablaban intermitentemente con diferentes personas que los podrían ayudar a saber que pasaba. Mycroft ordenó una horda de franco tiradores a que se apostaran en los techos cercanos al palacio, a demás de refuerzos de las fuerzas armadas si era necesario, por otra parte Lestrade llamó a toda la fuerza policiaca Londinense que se apostaran afuera del palacio, Sherlock llamaba mendigos, médicos y todo aquel que en algún momento pudiese serle útil, ya fuera para fingir o para salvar a John, la reina lo tenía sin cuidado realmente era de esas personas que consideraba completamente reemplazables. Anthea tuvo que tomar varias veces el volante para evitar que chocaran, Sherlock manejaba a mucho más de la velocidad permitida, mientras hablaba y vociferaba contra alguien o exigía explicaciones. Su cerebro era una vorágine de ideas, pensamientos, ocurrencias e imágenes increíblemente dolorosas, se habría sacado la piel, los músculos y todos los órganos si eso le garantizara que dejaría de sentir tanto dolor, sus reflejos, ojos y manos estaban totalmente coordinados, mientras su mente solo le mostraba las más horribles imágenes de aquellas tres semanas, tres malditas semanas de incertidumbre, de sentirse solo, abandonado, dolido, todo era una trampa, una que no había previsto, que ni siquiera su hermano había podido saber con anticipación.

Moriarty burlaba la seguridad del gobierno como quien entra a un salón de té, no tenía el más mínimo problema, ni siquiera se podía dudar de la autenticidad de los papeles, ya que en si eran oficiales y auténticos, veía a John yéndose de casa despidiéndose con la mano, llegando al aeropuerto y subiendo a un avión lleno de falsos militares en retiro, llevándoselo a quien sabe donde, tal vez algún lugar en América, África o Asia incluso. Las horribles imágenes y escenas de tortura volvían a él, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba enfrentar la imagen de lo peor, prepararse incluso para que estuviera muerto, pero se había fijado meticulosamente en los minutos de video, había visto el pecho de John moverse, lento y pausado, agotado, agónico, pero vivo, aun así debía verlo, no podía estar seguro, con Moriarty nunca se podía estar seguro de nada.

Al fin llegaban, eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, pudo ver a todos los policías, agentes de inteligencia y la prensa, no le importaban en lo más mínimo, había planeado más del 10000 escenarios posibles de lo que pudiese ocurrir, la policía les entregó anteojos de larga vista, miró hacia el techo del palacio, ahí estaban, la Reina colgaba de cabeza con los brazos formando un arco hacia arriba, daba la impresión de tener forma de ancla, en el centro Moriarty jugaba en el mástil de la bandera, girando alrededor, llevaba la capa, el cetro y un extraño sombrero pirata, atado al mismo mástil estaba John, tenía los pies pegados al mástil pero su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante en un ángulo de 45º, ya que, sus manos estaban atadas en la espalda a una buena distancia del mástil, ya no llevaba ropa, solo una sabana atada al estilo romano, entendía la extraña y retorcida idea, era el mascaron de proa del barco y Moriarty su capitán… no quería pensar en el rol que tenía él mismo en todo eso.


	10. Chapter 10 y final

**CAP. 10**

Moriarty lo saludó con la mano al ver que lo veía y le hizo un gesto para que subiera, Mycroft intentó detenerlo pero lo miro con tal nivel de fiereza que se detuvo, caminó hacia el palacio a paso firme, sentía una gran presión en los hombros, sentía como si fuera a caer en cualquier momento… tenía miedo, no miedo a morir, no miedo a matar, miedo a tener que enfrentar una vida sin John, miedo a cometer el más estúpido de los errores y perderlo. Al pasar debajo de donde colgaba el cuerpo de John unas gotas de sangre le mancharon la cara, el maldito psicótico tenía todo calculado, incluso eso, cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo, entró al edificio, habían muchos cadáveres que seguramente correspondían a la servidumbre, subió las escalas con el paso más regular que pudo, intentaba demostrar la menor ansiedad posible.

Llegó al último piso pero antes de salir al techo envió el último mensaje de texto, apretó los puños e inhaló mucho aire, salió a paso firme y con la frente en alto, Moriarty le sonreía, miró a la Reina simplemente estaba dopada, no parecía herida o algo, aunque no era saludable tenerla en esa posición tanto tiempo, retrasó lo más que pudo el momento de mirar a John, pero debía hacerlo, ahí estaba inconsciente, vio la herida en su frente, era aun peor de lo que había pensado, podía notar todas las veces que el desquiciado lo había golpeado para que estuviese siempre sangrando, tenía una gran herida en los labios, los cuales estaban más morados que en el video, entendía que este no tenia más de 1 día, o alguien se habría dado cuenta que algo andaba mal en el palacio, solo alcanzaba a verle el ojo derecho, estaba hinchado, amoratado, tenía un corte en la ceja, su cuello estaba herido, tenia cortes y algo que parecían rasguños, su cuerpo estaba de un extraño color grisáceo, estaba deshidratado y sin alimento, estaba completamente marcado, viendo sus brazos y parte de su espalda entendía esas marcas, eran latigazos, tenía marcas de lo que parecían quemaduras de cigarrillo, al final aunque lo salvara, aunque todo saliera bien, John estaba marcado, John jamás volvería a ser simplemente John, sería otra vez un hombre traumatizado.

-¿Has terminado Sherly?- Moriarty hablaba en tono dramático y cómico, lo miraba desde la distancia haciendo un puchero con los labios

-¿Qué quieres?- Sherlock sentía el estomago en la garganta

-¿Qué quiero?, nada Sherlock… quería algo, quería tenerlo a mi lado, quería tener mi propio John y había conseguido uno que me entendía y cooperaba… pero te lo llevaste, fuiste malo Sherly- su voz sonaba mas psicótica de lo que había sonado jamás

-Mooran…- así que tenían ese tipo de relación… ni siquiera lo había notado

-Sip… pero se fue… ¡TU TE LO LLEVASTE!- rió de manera psicótica –entonces yo me lleve a tú mascota- se encogió de hombros mientras hacía morisquetas –podríamos decir que esto es una venganza, pero las cosas no pueden ser tan simples ¿cierto?...- se le había acercado, Sherlock era incapaz de decir nada, cada gota de sangre que John perdía era un paso más hacia la muerte –¡PRESTAME ATENCION!- le golpeó la cara con la culata de una pistola, Sherlock sintió crujir su mandíbula, por poco casi cae al piso –te daré una oportunidad Sherlock… debes decidir, debes ser juicioso, debes pensar en tus prioridades, elije- extendió la mano señalando a John y la Reina –sólo puedes salvar a uno- otra vez sonreía de manera psicótica

-La Reina- dijo en tono firme, la sonrisa de Moriarty se borró al instante

-¡NOOO!, ¡DEBES ELEJIRLO A ÉL!- gruñó de manera molesta y apuntó el arma hacia John –si esa es tu elección- disparó y le atravesó el pecho a John por el lado derecho, su cuerpo se cubrió de sangre, oyó como la bala caía al piso metros más abajo. Sherlock no pudo evitar contraer su cara en una mueca de dolor, perdió el equilibrio un momento, como si sus rodillas flaquearan, pero Moriarty volvía a hablar –¿Por qué?- seguía apuntando al cuerpo de John

-Lo ibas a asesinar de todos modos… después de eso buscare la forma de morir también, pero Londres seguirá con el espíritu de sus reyes, los ingleses querrán venganza, incluso si odian a la corona, lo sentirán como un insulto y tu morirás de manera patética- su voz sonaba vacía, como si su cuerpo estuviese completamente hueco, como si no fluyera ni sangre, ni emociones por él, Moriarty lo miró y dio un grito de desesperación

-De cualquier forma nadie le disparará ahora y si tú ya no lo quieres, me lo quedaré yo- se alejó y caminó hacia John con paso cómico, sacó una navaja y cortó las amarras, lo tomó como pudo y le apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza –aunque no lo creas sigue vivo, me iré… me lo llevaré y tú te aseguraras de que nadie nos haga daño… por cierto dile a tu hermano que tengo franco tiradores apuntando a la cabeza de los suyos

-Llévame a mi entonces- Sherlock estaba ofreciendo su vida a cambio

-No, no, no- su voz era un regaño –quería saber que lo hacía tan especial, que lo volvía tan atrayente e irresistible, para ti y tus estúpidos amigos… ahora lo sé, lo aprendí en estas maravillosas semanas- lamió la mejilla de John, Sherlock sintió como si toda la sangre se le agolpara en la cabeza –nos vamos-

Moriaty sonreía mientras cargaba o más bien arrastraba el cuerpo inerte, Sherlock caminó tras él, cuando ya estuvieron abajó levanto una mano y le negó con la cabeza a su hermano para que no le dispararan

-¿Cuál de todos esos autos me recomiendas?- señaló los estacionados en la calle, pero no esperó respuesta –mejor no digas nada o podría dudar- miró todos los autos y eligió uno plateado, sacó su móvil e hizo que el vehículo abriera las puertas delanteras, sentó a John en el lado del copiloto y se puso al volante –nos vemooos- le grito mientras se iba

Avanzó casi media hora, intentaba salir de la ciudad, cada ciertos minutos le hablaba a algo incoherente a John y le tomaba el pulso, estaba asombrado de que aun estuviera vivo, tal vez no le había perforado ningún órgano, pero había perdido sangre suficiente para estar muerto, pasaron otros 15 minutos, estaban en un sendero de tierra y rocas, volvió a tomarle el pulso, no había, abrió la puerta y le dio un empujón botándolo del auto en movimiento, el cuerpo rodó un par de metros y al cabo de unos segundos el auto explotó volando en miles de partes. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando un auto llegó al lugar, Sherlock, bajó de un salto y corrió hacia el cuerpo de John, le tomó el pulso no tenía, del vehículo también bajaron unos paramédicos, su hermano y Lestrade, a demás de que ya llegaban bomberos, policías y ambulancia para ver el auto en llamas

-¡John, John!- Sherlock lo llamaba, pero claramente no había respuesta

-Aléjese- dijo algún paramédico o lo que haya sido, le estaba tomando el pulso a John –no hay pulso- Sherlock aun no había soltado su brazos sintió algo –negativo, está muerto- el tono profesional y frio enfureció a Sherlock

-¡Cállese maldito incompetente!- gritó y todos lo miraron, volvió a concentrarse en el pulso de John, ahí estaba, eso era John lo había aprendido, no sabía como, él se lo había explicado al volver de su supuesta muerte, lograr controlar el corazón y bajar el ritmo cardiaco a 8 latidos por minuto, lo suficiente para dejar de perder sangre sin que el cerebro sufra daño y parecer muerto –John… llévenlo al hospital ¡AHORA!- gritó fuera de si

-Ya lo escucharon muévanse- ordeno Mycroft, los médicos no se cuestionaron nada más y le hicieron caso –yo me hare cargo- señalo hacia el fuego para que su hermanito pudiese ir al hospital con John y a demás revisara su cara que estaba extrañamente hinchada, el culatazo había causado un daño inesperado

Subió a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia mientras los médicos conectaban un sin fin de aparatos al pequeño cuerpo del rubio, a demás de aplicarle curaciones a las pequeñas heridas y detener el sangrado de la cabeza, al llegar al hospital corrieron con la camilla, hacia la sala de operaciones, Sherlock se movía con rapidez, pero sin correr, sabía que no tenía sentido, en cualquier caso no lo dejarían entrar a pabellón. Se quedó fuera mientras veía como se encendía la luz que le prohibía el acceso, se sentó repasando mentalmente todos los sucesos del día, en eso recibió un llamado de su hermano que le anunciaba que se había quemado todo, no había cuerpo, todo era cenizas, encontraron solo unos dedos de mano y un pie, era de esperarse, tal vez había muerto tal vez no, nunca se sabía con Moriarty. Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el pasillo de un lado a otro, hacia el análisis de todo lo que le debían estar haciendo a John, casi podía ver como buscaban la bala, como su pulso descendía dramáticamente, como lo suturaban y como detenían alguna que otra hemorragia, había contado al menos 50 golpes, cortes y otros tipos de heridas menores, había sido golpeado en el mismo lugar en la cabeza al menos 4 veces para que sangrara, no sabía exactamente donde estaba alojada la bala pero podía intuir que no era mortal ni había perforado ningún órgano vital. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Debe ser el señor Holmes- miró de donde provenía la voz y no necesitó que le dijeran quien era, su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello, eran lo suficientemente parecidos para darse cuenta solo

-Señorita Watson- su voz sonó grave, desinteresada, fría y distante

-Esperaba no tener que conocerlo en una situación así… aunque siempre supe que pasaría… mi hermano siempre ha sido así, confiado y un poco estúpido- su voz estaba cargada de amargura, sus ojos llenos de desesperación y sus manos moviéndose rápidamente, a demás de un fuerte aliento a alcohol

-Su hermano es cualquier cosa menos estúpido- respondió con ira e impaciencia, no tenia ánimos de hablar

-En cuanto lo vi en el periódico con un usted supe que acabaría muerto, no es precisamente atlético, tampoco el más inteligente y quien lo viera enamorado de un sujeto incapaz de demostrar nada, el decidió que hacer con su vida y no fue inteligente… pero… cuando usted murió el ya no parecía el mismo, vagaba sin rumbo, comía poco y hablaba menos, creí que se suicidaría, estaba tan mal que incluso acudió a mi… le dije muchas veces que estaba enamorado, muchas veces respondió "no soy gay"- imitó a la perfección el tono de su hermano, hablaba rápido, mientras sus ojos se movían de manera errática –pero ahora sé que si muere al menos fue feliz, al menos murió siendo amado por la única persona de la que realmente se ha enamorado… es un consuelo estúpido pero creo que aparte de usted soy quien más conoce a John- oír ese nombre fue como si lo hubiesen apuñalado, sintió que todo dentro de él se quebraba, no fue capaz de responder nada, solo se sentó y junto las manos frente a sus labios

Pasaron al menos 2 horas antes de que saliera un medico, su aspecto no anunciaba nada bueno, frunció un poco el ceño, sabía que estaba vivo, pero esperaba lo peor

-Familiares del señor Watson- llamó el hombre, Harry se acercó con rapidez aunque su paso era algo torpe, Sherlock solo se levantó sin ánimos –Tuvimos que inducir un coma el daño era muy grave, afortunadamente la bala en su pecho no tocó órganos vitales, algunas heridas eran de consideración pero ninguna con riesgo de muerte, hemos administrado Propofol para el coma, se lo quitaremos mañana por la mañana, ahora es cosa de él salir de este o no- habló rápido y de modo cortante, se notaba que no era su especialidad el tratar con las familias, al menos sus manos mostraban experiencia y habilidad, podía saber cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí solo con mirarlas –lo subiremos a un cuarto en media hora, podrán verlo ahí-

Ambos asintieron, la siguiente media hora fue eterna, no todas las personas despiertan del coma, no todas las personas sobreviven a uno, no quería un John vegetativo, pero menos que eso no quería un mundo sin John. Vio salir la cama y a John completamente entubado, conectado a oxigeno, suero y calmantes, era horrendo, en muchos sentidos, tenía la cabeza vendada, habían cortado parte de su cabello, sin contar todos los parches que cubrían heridas menores, caminó junto a la camilla siendo seguido por la hermana de su… ¿Qué era John a esas alturas?, era su amigo, si, era su amante, también, era su compañero de trabajo, por supuesto, su ayudante, asistente, mensajero, cocinero… John era todo, era el complemento perfecto, era absolutamente todo. Cuando ya estaban en el cuarto tomó una silla y se la acercó a Harry, tomó otra y la puso al lado izquierdo de la cama para sí mismo, se quedaría ahí, hasta que despertara… o hasta que muriera, aunque para eso tuviesen que pasar años.

Llevaba una semana en el hospital, la gente iba y venía, todos los habían visitado, llevaba la misma ropa, estaba ojeroso, pálido, sus mejillas se habían hundido resaltando aun mas sus afilados pómulos, solo bebía el café que Harry bajaba a buscar todos los días incluso había empezado a aflorar una fina capa de barba, cosa rarísima en una piel tan lampiña. Los médicos habían insistido en revisar su mandíbula, pero su negativa a irse del cuarto los había complicado y decidieron atenderlo ahí mismo, estaba casi desencajada, la pusieron en su sitio y le dieron algunos calmantes, los cuales no tomó, no era necesario, el dolor mental que sentía era miles de veces peor, tenia herida cada parte de su ser.

Frunció el ceño, un dedo le daba golpecitos en la sien derecha, se había dormido sin darse cuenta, y su cabeza había caído involuntariamente en la cama, miró la mano y se movió rápidamente, John lo miraba al menos con un ojo abierto, ya que el otro estaba vendado.

-John…- no pudo disimular el asombro y la emoción en su voz

-Te ves horrible Sherlock- su voz era agónica, casi un susurro, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios

-No peor que tú- Sherlock también sonrió, no había cambio, no había error, a pesar del dolor y el daño ese ojo no mentía, no había trauma ni miedo, más bien era una voz agradecida y cansada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar John levantó la mano un poco y le acarició la mejilla, Sherlock se restregó en esta igual que el día que se fue en ese maldito taxi

-Te extrañé- Sherlock tomó su mano con cuidado y le paso el pulgar por encima –¿Y Harry?- miró moviendo el ojo –la huelo, tengo su olor grabado- arrugó la nariz

-Fue por el café matutino… viene a primera hora y se va al cierre, solo podía quedarse uno… insistió en que fuera yo- estaba agradecido por eso, infinitamente agradecido recostó su cabeza en la pierna izquierda de John con intención de mirarlo, pero el cansancio le ganó al instante y se durmió, hasta para Sherlock Holmes 7 días de no dormir era demasiado

John estiró su brazo y le acarició el cabello, momentos después entró Harry con el café, su hermano se puso el dedo índice en los labios para que no gritara y ella corrió a abrazarlo, lloró durante un rato en su hombro derecho y luego ambos se sonrieron

-No se ha movido desde que llegaste aquí- susurró la mujer –ni siquiera ha comido, un sujeto gordo, con poco cabello y aspecto desagradable intentó obligarlo, casi se matan a golpes- John supo de inmediato que hablaba de Mycroft –¿hace cuanto despertaste?-

-Típico de Sherlock, no mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para entender donde estoy y recordar algunas cosas- lo miró de reojo

-Eres un idiota, por demorarte tanto en aceptar que estabas enamorado- su hermana lo miraba a modo de regaño

-¡Oh cállate Harriete!- John rodó los ojos y ambos rieron bajito, pero su risa se transformo en una tos seca que hizo despertar a Sherlock de golpe

-¿Estás bien?- lo miraba preocupado

-Sí, solo dolió un poco- señalo donde le había dado la bala

-Ya me voy, tienen mucho de que hablar- Harry beso a su hermano en la mejilla y le hizo una seña a Sherlock a modo de despedida, este solo movió la cabeza

-Es una suerte que hayas aprendido a bajar las pulsaciones cardiacas- Sherlock lo miraba de manera interrogante

-Sí, lo practique varias veces después de que me lo contaste, aunque en todas me desmaye, incluyendo… ¿hace cuantos días estoy aquí?- John de pronto se preguntaba que había pasado

-Hará 7 días en unas horas- Sherlock y su insaciable precisión, John le sonrió por eso

-Me gustas Sherlock- los ojos de John le parecieron más brillantes y sinceros de lo normal

-Te amo John- Sherlock le sonreía abiertamente, tendría mucho tiempo para contarle lo que había ocurrido y John mucho tiempo para publicarlo, pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado, aunque tuviese que obligarlo y manipularlo para eso, aunque estaba seguro de que eso no sería necesario.

FIN

Epílogo

Corrían por las calles de Londres cuando comenzó a llover de manera repentina y brutal, el agua caía como si fuera vaciada con baldes, rápidamente todo estuvo lleno de charcos, pero eso no los detuvo, algunas calles más adelante alcanzaron al sujeto que perseguían, los apuntó con una pistola, sus manos tiritaban, una mezcla de frio e inseguridad, los reflejos siempre alertas de ambos los hicieron reaccionar, John sacó su arma y le disparó en la mano haciéndolo botar la pistola al piso, Sherlock se lanzó encima y lo golpeó dejándolo sin conocimiento, llamó a Lestrade y le dijo que fuera a recoger al sujeto, al cual dejaron atado a un poste y se marcharon hacia su casa.

Caminaron largo rato bajo la lluvia, Sherlock no podía evitar mirar a John de reojo, en días así lo recordaba colgando del mástil en el palacio, pero de eso hacía más de un año ya, a pesar de las muchas veces que John le había agradecido el haberlo salvado el aun se culpaba, aun sentía que era su responsabilidad, por ende siempre lo protegía o sobreprotegía para ser más exactos, tanto así que habían tenido fuertes discusiones y peleas, aunque ninguna llegaba demasiado lejos, al fin John lo había convencido de dejarlo salir a comprar pan y leche solo, aunque eso no era realmente cierto, había contratado a un grupo de vagabundos a los cuales les había dado armas, seguían a John a todos lados y lo vigilaban, aunque claro este ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

Llegaron a casa, sus ropas estilaban, Sherlock se sacó el abrigo y la bufanda y los arrojó lejos, se quitó los zapatos y por poco los lanza dentro de la chimenea, John lo miró y rodó los ojos un poco exasperado, recogió la ropa y la colgó cerca del fuego para que se secara, se sacó su chaqueta verde, los zapatos café y los calcetines, los colgó cerca también, cuando se volvió para mirar a Sherlock este estaba casi desnudo acostado en el sillón de dos cuerpos, alzo una ceja, se había quitado la camisa, los pantalones y calcetines, es decir, solo tenía puesto unos bóxer negros demasiado apretados

-¿Qué haces? Vas a enfermarte- negó un segundo con la cabeza y le lanzó una toalla en la cabeza para que se secara el cabello

-¿Tienes que ser tan estricto siempre?- se quitó la toalla de manera sensual y se le acercó

-¿Y tú eres quien me dice eso?- John lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada mientras sonreía de manera irónica

-Por supuesto mi querido John- respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia –estas mojado quítate eso- decía eso mientras le tironeaba la camisa a cuadros

-Lo hare solo, tú ya has roto muchas de mis camisas- le dio la espalda desabotonándola lentamente

Sherlock se quedó detrás mirándolo desde arriba, las ventajas de ser más alto, era tortuoso esperar tanto, se inclinó y pegó su nariz en el cuello ya desnudo del rubio, que olor tan familiar y agradable, medio sonrió, lo mordió sensualmente mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camisa, pasó sus dedos por todas y cada una de las cicatrices que encontró, conocía ese cuerpo de memoria, no había necesidad de verlo para saber donde estaban las marcas, las hendiduras, los huesos, los dobleces de la piel, lo conocía todo. Mordisqueó su lóbulo ante lo cual John siempre se estremecía, le gustaba esa sensación, esa masculina vulnerabilidad. Volvió a mirar y ya estaba completamente abierta, pasó sus manos por el espacio desnudo, John simplemente movió su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro izquierdo de Sherlock, mordió su cuello y sonrió al ver que dejaba otra marca, las del día anterior empezaban a borrarse, eso no podía permitirlo, era su manera de marcar lo que era suyo, era como el pastor marcando su ganado.

Abrió más la camisa y se la bajó hasta los hombros, lo mordió también ahí y le dejó un par de chupetones, siempre ocurría lo mismo, comenzaba lento pero rápidamente perdía el control, era demasiado tentador, lo giró violentamente para besarlo, sus bocas se encontraron y reconocieron, saboreó su lengua con placer y como muchas de las cosas que hacía era muy bueno en ello, aunque no podía negar que la experiencia que le concedieron los años de noviazgos a John lo dejaban muy por debajo del promedio, él podía aumentar o disminuir la intensidad con tanta facilidad que no le extrañaba que acumulara tantas novias a su haber.

Caminó un par de pasos guiando el pequeño cuerpo frente él hasta el sillón para dos, lo recostó sin problemas y se puso encima como un felino sobre su presa, le quitó los pantalones con rapidez, aunque John le golpeó las manos para que no los rompiera también, en el último tiempo había tenido que cambiar casi por completo su ropero debido a la acostumbrada violencia e indiscreción de Sherlock. Sus cuerpos quedaron completamente unidos salvo por la ropa interior, Sherlock se movió para que sus miembros rozaran, sus respiraciones se agitaban mientras los besos se intensificaban, se separó de sus labios, besó su mandíbula y bajó por su pecho, bajó hasta el borde de los anchos y poco sensuales bóxer de John, lamió justo en el límite, vio como su espalda se curvaba, los bajó y se concentró en el miembro ajeno, los succionó varias veces, le gustaba como se comportaba ese pequeño y firme cuerpo ante sus caricias, se curvaba, contraía y tenia espasmos involuntarios.

Se incorporó y volvió a subir a sus labios, movió su mano derecha y la metió tras los cojines, saco una pequeña navaja y rasgo los horribles bóxer, podría haberlo evitado pero eran feos así que estaba permitido.

-¡Sherlock!- John le gruñía y hacia ese gesto tan suyo, de fruncir el ceño y estirar los labios, eso solo lograba que lo descontrolara aun más, amaba ese gesto tanto como amaba a John

-Estúpido ser humano irresistible- gruñó con desesperación y cortó su propio bóxer

Quitó los restos y pegó sus cuerpos, le abrió las piernas y se puso entre ellas, se saboreó los labios y lo volvió a besar, John simplemente respondió y lo abrazó, arañó su espalda esa era su forma de venganza siempre, así Sherlock también quedaba marcado, aunque claro las suyas no eran visibles

-No puedo esperar- la voz grave y serena de Sherlock, ahora era un gruñido ronco y amenazante, John sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso, tragó saliva duramente y asintió, debía aprender a decir que no, eso era seguro

Sherlock le tomó las piernas y las puso alrededor de su cintura, se acomodó y comenzó a penetrarlo, el grito de dolor y placer de John inundó el salón, en un principio se había intentado reprimir, sentía vergüenza de que su vecina supiera cada vez que tenían sexo, pero al final ya no podía reprimirse, así que como contramedida la señora Hudson ponía la música a un volumen exagerado, en ese momento comenzó a sonar Mozart dentro del edificio.

La melodía era perfecta, rápida y vibrante al igual que sus cuerpos, entró con dificultad, aunque no tanto como la primera vez, ahora podía hacerlo un poco más rápido, se movió dentro de él, los gritos bajaron de volumen y fueron reemplazados por fuertes gemidos. Estar dentro era glorioso, sentía su cuerpo tiritar de placer, deseaba más, definitivamente debía encontrar la forma de clonarlo, se concentró por completo en lo que hacía, miró su rostro enrojecido, sus caderas moviéndose al mismo compás, sus manos aferradas al sillón y sus ojos que lo miraban con placer, sonrió, se volvió a inclinar para besarlo, aumentó el ritmo, se movía al ritmo de la música la cual en ese momento se volvía más rápida, tomó el miembro entre sus manos y lo masajeó, sabía que a veces o realmente casi siempre era muy brusco, pero en ese momento sus manos se volvían de seda, lo acarició y friccionó con tanta maestría que era perturbadoramente placentero. Estuvieron así mucho rato hasta que Sherlock sintió que ya no cabía mas de placer, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y la fricción, una vez más y ambos se vinieron, el orgasmo gutural y ronco de Sherlock siempre sonaba primero que el contenido y ahogado gemido de John, sus vientres quedaron mojados y viscosos mientras el sillón acumulaba otra mancha mas, las cuales ya parecían parte del tapiz.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el rubio, ambos respiraban agitados, se miraron un tiempo sin decir nada, John como siempre se durmió abrazándolo, sus narices quedaron pegadas, Sherlock suspiró, calmándose lentamente, cerró los ojos para dormir también, era la única manera en la que podía hacerlo, siendo contenido y amado por ese ser humano que no tenía nada de especial o particular, pero era increíblemente perfecto en muchos sentidos, John.


End file.
